


Harry Potter: The Adventure Begins

by KalKent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalKent/pseuds/KalKent
Summary: The Harry Potter saga reimagined in a grounded, grittier tone but still encompassing all the magic and adventure. Part 1 of a Trilogy that will focus on books 1-3. Harry is a lonely boy who feels like he doesn't belong anywhere until on his 11th birthday his whole world changes and with it his destiny. Join him in his journey of self discovery, friendship, betrayal and love.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 45





	1. What Could Have Been

Author Note: Hi guys, welcome all who have taken time out to give my story a chance. This is my 1st story ever let alone a fanfic. Harry Potter has been part of my life since I was 8. I want to emphasize that the movies are still to this day my favorite and wouldn't change them for the world. But like everyone, I had some hopes and wishes for the story and characters that I now want to share with you all.

So, this is my version of the whole saga. Harry is a broken soul who craves loneliness. I know this is very brief but don't want to spoil it for you except let you know that his relationship or lack thereof with all the characters from the book is very different, as are the events that occur.

This is Part 1 of a Trilogy. I hope you stick around for the whole ride and hopefully you find 10 percent of the enjoyment reading it as I do bringing it to you.

Also want to give a shoutout to my Beta-reader: **bren97122** and **Loquatorious**

* * *

**St. Grogory's Primary School, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Caroline Roemmele wore a small frown on her face as she walked briskly down the hallway. It was lunchtime, and she didn't like being disturbed during her break. As Principal, her schedule was always busy and didn't offer her much free time outside breaks.

She lived by 2 rules: punctuality and discipline. She made sure that the whole school knew it (including the staff).

Her heels made a tapping sound as she turned the corner and continued on her way. Even her walk oozed confidence and purpose. Students in the corridor stopped talking altogether as they saw her coming down the hallway. But it wasn't out of fear, but respect. Her bad mood melted a little at this. This is what she's most proud of. Helping the young minds of today learn the value of respect and discipline. Caroline nodded to them as she walked by. The chatter started back once she made a turn.

She opened the door to the Matron. There was a 10-year-old bespectacled boy (about to turn 11 in a month) with raven-black hair sitting in a corner chair. He was playing with a penny. Rolling it between his fingers with practised ease. He had his eyes closed and head tilted back.

Caroline heaved a sigh. She should have known. Just then, the school nurse, Emily Richards, came out of a First-Aid room.

"Oh, principal, you're here! I wasn't expecting you till after lunch," she said with shock evident in her voice.

"I was informed it was urgent," Caroline replied, walking in to stand next to her.

"I'm afraid it is," Emily said, gesturing for the principal to follow her. "There's been a fight between two pupils, Mr Potter and Mr Lucas.

Caroline followed her into the First-Aid room. There, sitting on a bed holding his left arm, was a boy with blonde hair. He was the same age as the boy sitting in the chair outside but a lot bigger. He had tear stains all over his cheeks.

"Hello, Philip," she said, bending down and touching his hand. She saw a large blue mark on his forearm. "The bruise. It should be red. It shouldn't turn blue until tomorrow." 

"I know," the nurse replied, "but the thing that worries me is that the bruise came from just a grip. And that too a grip of a 10-year-old boy."

Shock was evident on the principal's face as she once again examined the bruise. She looked up at the boy's face who was still sniffling.

"Is that true, Philip?” she asked.

Philip nodded as more tears leaked from his eyes.

A look of sadness came over her face. She touched his shoulder. 

"Everything will be fine. You'll be back playing with your friends in no time," she said, smiling at him. She patted his shoulder before standing up and walking over to the nurse. "His parents have been told, I presume," she said in a low voice.

"Yes," Emily began, nodding her head, "they should be here soon. I have also notified Mr Potter's guardians. His uncle wasn't very happy about it. In fact, he dismissed it completely until I told him about the severity of the situation and that it was mandatory."

Principal Roemmele nodded. She briefly looked over her shoulder at Philip before facing the nurse again. 

"Could you keep him company until his parents arrive? I'm going to talk to Mr Potter," she said.

"Sure," replied Emily. 

Caroline walked out of the room. She watched the boy for a couple of seconds before walking and sitting opposite him. His eyes were closed and he was still playing with the coin. She looked closely and was fascinated with the ease he was twirling the coin between his fingers. She came out of her stupor when his movement stopped. Caroline looked up and a pair of green eyes were looking right back at her.

His face was devoid of all emotion except boredom.

Caroline cleared her throat before speaking. 

"Mr Potter, I hope you know the seriousness of the situation. But before going any further, I would like to hear what you have to say yourself." 

Harry Potter didn't want to be here. In fact, he didn't want to be in this school. He hated this place. Just like he hated where he lived. He wanted to run away and leave this all behind. But he couldn't. After all, he was just a boy. An ordinary 10-year-old boy with a stupid scar of a lightning bolt etched onto his forehead. As if he didn't have enough problems already. This scar was one of the reasons he got picked on. They all thought him as some kind of freak.

He looked out the window into the bright blue sky. He hated the sun. Bright and hopeful. It always contrasted with how he felt. He turned back to face the principal who was patiently waiting for him to respond.

"He said bad things about my parents, so I hurt him," said Harry neutrally. He saw a look of understanding dawn on her face.

Caroline's heart went out to him. He looked so fragile. Putting on a brave facade to not let anyone show just how scared he was. She knew that this would have been the case. Harry never hurt anyone. He was a quiet student who was always by himself. She also knew that some kids, particularly his cousin Dudley and his friends, gave him a hard time. Philip was part of Dudley's group. She wasn't oblivious. She knew what would have happened. It wasn’t like this was the first time.

"Harry, we talked about this, remember? You can't let your anger take control of your actions," she said. 

Harry just kept looking at his lap. 

"How about this. For your punishment, you have to spend one hour with me after school. Hmm. Is that okay with you?" she asked, giving him a small smile.

Harry looked at her knowing he was getting off easy. He nodded his head quickly.

"Good. Now, tell me what happened. Philip has a bruise on his arm. Did you hit him with something?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. 

"No, he was trying to punch me but I caught hold of his arm and held on tightly. He started screaming after that." he said.

Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to understand how a grip from a 10-year-old boy can leave a bruise like that. However before she could question him further, the door opened with force as a man and a woman barged in.

The man's eyes landed on Caroline. She stood up and walked toward them. 

"Mr and Mrs Lucas," she greeted them. 

They both nodded in return.

"What happened? We were informed that our son was injured," said the man.

Harry watched as she took them into the sickbay room. After a couple of minutes, they returned with Philip holding his mother's hand. Harry envied him. He had no one he could hold hands with.

As they walked past him, Philip's father glared at Harry. Caroline stood next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"C'mon Harry, let's get you to class," she said.

Harry stood up and they started walking. Before they could walk through the door, it was wrenched open and a big, burly-looking man wearing a suit stomped in. He had a huge scowl on his face. His eyes landed on Harry.

"You!" he yelled, stomping toward Harry. 

Mrs. Roemelle came forward to stand in between them.

"Mr. Dursley, please keep your voice down," she politely warned.

Mr. Dursley looked up at her and instantly his demeanour changed.

"Oh, Principal Roemelle, how wonderful to see you," he simpered while putting on a fake smile. "I hope my nephew hasn't caused too much trouble," He glanced at Harry who was peeking behind the headmistress and shot him a dirty look. It didn't go unnoticed by Caroline.

"It's all been cleared, Mr. Dursley. Although I wanted to talk to you about Harry's detention," she said. She noticed how Mr Dursley's mouth twitched at the corners. "Mr. Potter will be staying for one hour after school every day till the holidays. So, I wanted to ask you if you would like your son Dudley to stay behind as well so you can pick them both together. It will be less hassle for you when-"

"No.” Mr Dursley interjected. “My wife will pick Dudley up on my time like always" he replied loftily. 

He then shifted his gaze towards Harry. "As for him, you can keep him as long as you want," he said with a shadow of a smirk.

Caroline bristled at his tone when addressing Harry. It's as if he didn't care at all for the boy. 

"Very well, Mr. Dursley. Thanks again for coming," she said. She then looked toward Harry and smiled at him. 

"C'mon Harry, let's get you to class," she said, and they walked past Mr. Dursley. 

Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Mr. Dursley smirking down at him.

The week went by much better than Harry thought. He had two less hours to spend at where he lived. He didn't like to call it home. 

_No, I’ll never call it home_ , he thought as he waited for Principal Roemelle. Today was his last day before summer holidays and just like every day since his detention, the principal had been driving him home. On his first day of detention, she found him sitting in the playground nearly an hour after she dismissed him. When she asked him what he was still doing here, he told her that his uncle will pick him up around six. She got a dark look on her face before she told him that she will drop him off. 

Since then, she had been dropping him off every day. Harry had never thought he would say this, but she is the only person he trusts and has grown fond of. He liked that she actually talked to him and listened when he said something and not just brushed it off as if it meant nothing, something the Dursleys never did.

Harry found out she is particularly fond of sweets. Chocolates in particular. He showed her some of his drawings, which he has never shown to anyone before.

"Ready, Harry?" Principal Roemelle inquired, coming into her office.

Harry came out his musings and nodded to her. He picked up his backpack and started following her.

**No 4 Privet Dr, Little Whinging, Surrey**

The car stopped right in front of the driveway. Principal Roemelle looked at Harry after turning off the engine.

"Well, here you are Harry. You now have two months of holidays to look forward to," she said, smiling.

"Yeah," replied Harry dejectedly while inwardly thinking ' _If only you knew._ '

"C'mon, cheer up. You never know what the future may hold for you," she said. 

Harry nodded before opening the door and getting out. He walked around the car to stand next to her side. 

"Thank you" he said meekly before dashing off to get in the house. 

He missed the look of sympathy that washed over Caroline's face as he opened the door before hastily closing it. He heard the sound of TV coming from the living room.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry sighed before walking into the living room and saw his Uncle and Aunt sitting on the sofa with Dudley sitting on a leather recliner watching a movie.

"Yes?" said Harry coldly.

"Fetch me some brandy," he growled without turning to face him.

"Get it yourself!" said Harry angrily.

Vernon turned his neck in a flash to face him. His face so red, a tomato would pale in comparison. Harry waited for the onslaught that he knew would be coming.

"What did you say, you little-" Vernon howled as he quickly tried to get up from his place. Petunia's hand on his shoulder, however, stopped him.

"Let it be darling," she said to him before glaring at Harry. 

"Go to your room now," she ordered, "There will be no food for you tonight and don't come out before you learn some manners" she finished before turning to calm her husband.

Harry walked out through the kitchen and stopped at a cupboard under the stairs. He wrenched it open before smashing it closed. He threw his bag on the single bed that used to fit him a couple of years ago but now he had to curl his legs to sleep peacefully. He kicked the bed in anger as hot tears pooled in his eyes. He threw himself on the bed as silent sobs started to wreck his body. He opened his eyes after some time and looked around. There was nothing special about this dump except drawings pasted on the walls on all sides. They varied from mythical creatures to roadblocks. They were all colourless, but it wasn't by choice. Harry never got any colours from his aunt or uncle no matter how many times he asked them. Their response was the same every time: "Money doesn't grow on trees, boy, and even if it did, we wouldn't waste it on you."

After changing his clothes, Harry lay on his back, feet dangling, looking up at the wall. He was staring at a drawing he made a couple of years ago. He would spend every night staring at it before he went to sleep. It was a drawing of a man and a woman standing on either side of a boy. They both had their hands on his shoulder.

Harry had never seen his parents, but that was how he pictured them in his mind. Or at least how he wanted them to be. Not the drunken fools they were. He hated his parents. He hated them with every fibre of his being. For leaving him. He blamed them for everything. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't have to live in this dump with his horrid relatives who treated him no better than trash.

After a while his eyes started to droop before sleep finally overtook him and he dreamt of what could have been.

 **A/N:** So guys what did you think. This is just the beginning. Please leave a review and I promise you I will respond to each and every one of them. Thanks


	2. I am a what?

**A/N:** Hey guys, welcome back. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Harry's world is about to open up.

Shoutout to my beta **bren97122 and Loquatorious**

* * *

"HARRY, GET UP ! "

Harry startled awake, bolting up after hearing his aunt's shrill voice ring through his ears. In his haste to get up, he got tangled in the bedsheets and fell face-first onto the floor. He barely got his hands out in time to brace himself.

"Ouch," he groaned before rubbing his right forearm that took the blunt of the impact.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"C'mon, get up Potter!" yelled Dudley as he jumped up and down on the stairs right above the cupboard. 

Harry scowled as dirt landed in his hair. He got a mischievous glint in his eye. He bent down and took out a long stick from under his bed. It was a broken broom that had no bristles on it. Harry opened the door a couple of inches. He held the stick horizontally and stuck it through the hole. It was a foot above from the ground.

As Dudley came down the stairs, he turned around and ran. Unfortunately (for him), his foot caught the stick and he landed on the ground with a hard thump. There was a moment's silence before a cry ran through the house.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Dudley wailed. 

Petunia came running through the kitchen and saw him sprawled on the ground.

"Dudders! Oh, my poor boy!" she bent down and with great effort sat him up. 

"What happened, baby? I told you so many times not to run in the house!" she cooed before smothering him with kisses all over his face.

Harry fought hard to keep his laughter down. His stomach ached from laughter.

Dudley saw him as the door was now fully open and glared at him. He then saw the stick lying on the ground next to him.

"It was him!" he yelled, scaring Petunia who yelped and landed on her butt. "He did it," he went on, pointing toward Harry. Harry's laughter had died down and he looked at the stick and hastily tried to put it under his bed.

"Stop right there!" yelled Petunia, narrowing her eyes before standing up and walking over to him. "Hand it over" she gestured with her hand. Harry handed her the stick before standing up. "Did you do it?" she asked with her nostrils flaring.

Harry looked at Dudley who was smirking at him from the ground before looking back at her. 

"Yeah. I did." 

Petunia gasped at his bluntness as steam came out of her ears. Her knuckles cracked and turned white from gripping the stick as if her life depended on it.

"That's it! I've  _ had  _ it with you! You're not coming out till I say so!" 

She slammed the door and locked it from outside.

Harry sat on the bed and laid on his back. He closed his eyes, and his lips twitched at the corners. Soon, it turned into a full smile as he opened his eyes and started laughing hysterically, not caring one bit who heard him.

*****

Harry was lying in bed playing with his coin. It was night. He'd only woken up after sleeping for eight hours. After his aunt locked him in, he started working on a new drawing. He worked on it for five hours before he couldn't ignore his rumbling stomach. He was starving. So, he thought that sleep would be the best option since he won't be getting any food.

He looked at the alarm clock by his bedside. It said 11.45. In fifteen minutes, he would be 11. Even though the Dursleys never celebrated his birthday, they always gave him a present. Whether it be the alarm clock last year so he could wake up before everyone and make breakfast, or the year before that when they handed him Dudley's old shoes and a couple of his oversized t-shirts.

Harry sighed as he rolled on to his side. Lying there deep in his thoughts, he made a promise to himself. That when he was old enough and felt that he could take care of himself, whether it be in five, three, or even two years, he would leave this dump and never look back. He'd be alone but there would be no more orders to follow, no more beatings from Dudley and his gang or getting yelled at and feeling as if his life was no better than that of a low-life beggar. As he lied contemplating his past, he thought nothing could be worse than this. This life he's been living since he could remember.

He watched the alarm. Only 10 seconds left till 10. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Harry sprang up, his heart thumping wildly. He knew the knock came from the main door. He heard someone coming down the stairs. By the sound he could tell it was his uncle. But it was tentative. He could hear every creak the wood made.

"Who could it be?" Harry heard Aunt Petunia speak with a tremor in her voice.

"Stay back," Vernon replied.

Harry put his ear to the door. He heard a gun cocking. He didn't know why or how but he had a feeling that something very momentous was about to happen.

"Who is it?" he heard his uncle say. He could hear fear in his voice, which he'd never heard before.

The next second, Harry heard the lock turning followed by the door creaking open.

"What! What is happening?! Who are you?" Vernon yelled.

There was silence for about 5 seconds before Harry heard a deep baritone voice reply calmly "Hello Vernon." 

He heard a loud gasp that came from right above him. It was probably his aunt. He didn't think Dudley was awake or he would've heard him by now.

" _ You _ ! What are you doing here?" Petunia croaked. Harry could imagine his aunt's ashen white face right now.

"Petunia, you know him?" Harry heard his uncle exclaim, disbelief in his voice.

There was no reply. All Harry could hear was footsteps getting closer. But they weren't his uncle's. Harry backed away from the door as they came to a halt in front of the cupboard. He couldn't think of any other time he'd been this scared. There was sweat forming in his brows.

The lock opened with a click, but he didn't hear anyone turning the knob. He held his breath as the door opened. He couldn't shut his eyes as much as he wanted to. It was as if he wasn't in control of his body.

The first thing he noticed was that it was a man. But he gathered that just from his height and build, since he could only see from the waist below because the door was only 4.5 feet long. And second, and more importantly, was that he was wearing something that Harry had never seen anyone ever wear before. It was all one piece of greyish-blue colour made from some kind of cloth that ended at his feet. Harry backed away further as fear gripped him.

The figure crouched down, and his face came into view.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry couldn't speak. He was spellbound. It was an old man. Probably in his 80s. He had a long sliver beard that ended at his chest. He was wearing half-moon glasses and a pointy hat. His face had a youthfulness that was only enhanced by the mirthful look in his eyes. His eyes. They were so lively and had a twinkle in them. Harry didn't know why, but he felt that this man could answer all his questions. Even the ones he didn't quite understand himself.

His fear had all but dissipated. He didn't feel scared anymore.

"Happy birthday. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you can call me Professor for now," he said with a smile.

Harry didn't know what to say. His thoughts were all jumbled and weren't making any sense, so all he ended up saying was "Huh."

Dumbledore's smile widened as he stretched his hand towards Harry. He nodded at him to take it.

Harry tentatively reached for his hand. When it was clasped in his, Dumbledore slowly pulled him out. Harry looked around when he was out of the confines of his cupboard. His eyes landed on his uncle who was standing near the door. His knuckles were white from tightly holding onto his rifle, his face ashen. He'd never seen him this scared before. And that included Dudley falling into a snake house last year on his birthday.

Harry looked at Dumbledore again and noticed he was much taller than he thought. Well over 6 feet. He turned around and saw his aunt standing on the stairs. She was supporting her weight while holding on the railing.

"Why don't we all take a seat as I'm sure we have much to talk about," Dumbledore broke the silence. 

“Petunia, tea for everyone, if you would please," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Everyone was seated around the dining table. Dumbledore and Harry opposite each other and Vernon at the front. His rifle was placed by his side. Dumbledore hid a smirk at this. Petunia was putting water onto the kettle with trembling hands. Harry was staring at his lap. Every few seconds he would sneak a glance at Dumbledore only to be caught. He was pretty sure he even winked at him one time.

Petunia put the kettle on the table and poured everyone a cup. Harry was astonished when she placed a cup of hot boiling tea in front of him. He looked at her and knew that she didn't even realize. She took a seat next to her husband.

"Petunia, it would be best if you start by telling us all how you know of me." Dumbledore started. He sneaked a glance at Vernon, who had steam coming out of his ears. "I think Vernon would appreciate it."

Petunia came out of her reverie after hearing her name. She looked at everyone before settling her eyes on the table. She lifted her cup with trembling hands and took a sip.

"She always spoke about you. From the time she first got on that train, it was always you or this Severus fellow long before James came into picture." She wiped her nose. "The last time I saw her," she took a deep breath before continuing, "she showed me one of those moving photographs with you in it. She told me that I should trust you completely if you were to ever get in contact with me." 

Dumbledore's eyes softened at hearing this. Harry on the other hand couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't know who she was talking about until she said James. He'd never heard his aunt talk about his mother in this manner. There was no resentment in her voice.

"And you didn't tell me? Even when they left him at our door?" Vernon exclaimed. His face had gone purple.

Petunia whimpered as she tried to speak. "I didn't know what was going on. I was scared." she stammered. Her jaw clenched as she got a hard look on her face. "Imagine finding out that your sister, whom you had not heard of in months is dead from a letter," she shot her husband a piercing look.

Vernon averted her eyes, but it did not look that he was satisfied with that answer.

Harry couldn't control it any longer. His shock had died down, which only left him curious and angry. That anger bubbled up to a boiling point when he slammed his fist hard on to the table.

"WILL ANYONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" he shouted.

All three of them looked at him. Petunia's eyes turned wide when she saw blood splattered between his knuckles and the table. She made to stand up but was stopped by Dumbledore.

Harry looked at his right hand as it throbbed painfully once his adrenaline had died down.

"Here, Harry. Give me your hand" Dumbledore said with a warm smile. Harry tentatively placed his hand on the table palm down. "It's been a while since I have done this mind you. Always placed all my trust in the hands of Madam Pomfrey, who I think you'll get quite acquainted with." he finished with a twinkle.

He waved his hand over Harry's and in a flash all the blood was gone along with the bruise that was starting to form. Harry sat there looking stunned with his eyes comically wide and mouth hanging open. Vernon and Petunia were clasping each other's hands tightly after witnessing their first bout of magic. They were both shaking and on the cusp of fainting any second.

Dumbledore had an amused look on his face as he saw everyone's reaction. He cleared his throat loudly and everyone looked at him.

"Wh… What was- was that?" Harry stammered out. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Why don't we take a walk Harry, hmm? It's perfect weather for a stroll, wouldn't you say?" 

Dumbledore rose out of his chair. Harry's heart was beating wildly in his ribcage. He didn't particularly fancy taking a walk with a man he just met, and not just any man, but someone who could heal his hand with just a wave of his own. Maybe he was going crazy, but he trusted him. Trusted him to not let any harm come over him. He didn't spare his aunt and uncle a look as he moved back his chair and stood up. Dumbledore smiled at him and they both started walking towards the door.

Dumbledore was staring up into the night sky while walking as Harry tried to keep up with his long strides. They came to a small park that was around the corner from the Dursleys house.

He led them towards a bench. Dumbledore looked at the small playground to his right.

"It always amazes me how far the muggles have come. I remember when they were still trying to figure out how to work the radio," he chuckled.

"Muggles?" Harry asked furrowing his brows.

Dumbledore turned around to face him and gave him a small smile before turning serious. 

"It is very imperative that you listen carefully and wisely for what I am about to say now, Harry. It will not be easy for you to understand, you may even question if what I am saying is true." 

He waited until Harry nodded for him to continue.

"You're a wizard, Harry," he stated simply.

"What?" Harry gasped. 

_ Surely not, _ he thought. 

He must be taking a mickey out of him. But the longer he looked into his eyes, the more he realized that he wasn't joking. There was only sincerity and understanding in his eyes and a hint of sadness. But Harry still refused to believe it. 

"No. It can't be. It isn't real."

"But you saw it with your own eyes. No less than fifteen minutes ago."

"It could've been a trick."

Harry didn't know who he was trying to fool.

Dumbledore lips twitched at the corners. 

"How about this?" 

A leaf from the ground floated around Harry's head three times and tickled his nose before settling in his lap.

Harry gulped as he looked up at Dumbledore. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. In the end, he just settled for one request. 

"I want to know everything.”

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"I won't go much into our history Harry as I'm sure you'll learn that at Hogwarts as you grow older. Let's just focus on you hmm?"

Harry didn't know what Hogwarts was, so he just nodded.

"There was a wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort who waged a war which went on for a decade and ended ten years ago. I won't go into his reasons about why he did it, but that is not me hiding anything from you, Harry. It's just that I believe that you wouldn't understand and fully grasp the complexity of things. These were dark times Harry and not fully comprehending them I think would be an insult to those who were a part of it." 

His tone softened in the end as he flashed him a smile.

Harry responded by nodding. He was hanging on to his every word.

"Your parents, Harry. Yes, your parents." 

Harry opened his mouth after hearing about his parents but closed it once Dumbledore put his hand up. 

"They were part of a group that I was the head of. It was called  _ The Order of the Phoenix." _

At this, he took out a small leather-bound book. He opened it to the first page where a picture was placed turned down. He took it out and handed it to Harry. Harry turned it around and dropped it to the ground in fear. He thought his aunt was just babbling nonsense when she mentioned moving photographs. But it was real. He looked at Dumbledore who was sporting an amused look. 

He motioned with his eyes for Harry to pick it up. Harry did so but this time he was prepared for it and wasn't as freaked out. There were at least 20 people in it but the moment he saw it, he spotted his parents right away. They were standing right next to each other, holding hands and smiling at him. They were both so young. A tear trickled down his cheek that he didn't even bother wiping. He touched their faces lightly as he smiled, he felt truly happy for the first time in his life.

His eyes then shifted to a man standing behind them. Harry realized it was Dumbledore. He looked a tad younger with his hair falling behind his shoulders.

"The members of ‘ _ The Order of the Phoenix’ _ were front and centre in the fight against Voldemort, so naturally they also became his main targets. Though we were not the only ones who stood against him, mind you, people who believed in all that is good in the world and were against Voldemort's beliefs rallied against him."

He paused for a moment for that to sink in.

Harry couldn't wait any longer. He had to ask one question that was most important to him. The one he is looking for all his life.

"What happened to my parents?" he looked at Dumbledore straight in the eye. Not once blinking. It was his way of letting him know that he wanted the truth. The truth.

Dumbledore sighed as he smiled inwardly.

_ Just like his father. Blunt and to the point. _

"They were murdered, Harry." 

At Harry's sharp breath he faltered for a second before continuing.

"By Voldemort himself. They were staying in their house in Godric's Hollow when it happened. He killed your father first." He stopped upon seeing an anguished look of pain on Harry's face. He touched his shoulder. Harry looked up at him. "Even though I wasn't there when it happened, I can assure you that he fought bravely. Your father was the one of the bravest men I have ever met." 

His mouth turned up at the corner.

"A little foolhardy, perhaps, as your mother would say." 

This brought out a watery smile upon Harry’s face after hearing it.

"Your mother fled with you in her arms to your room. Her body was found lying on the ground facing you while she had a hand on your crib." He took a breath before continuing. "Now what I am about to tell you is considered even in our world the most remarkable thing Harry. After killing your mother, Voldemort tried to kill you, but he couldn't. You are the sole survivor of the killing curse Harry. No one, and I repeat no one has been able to survive it." he finished.

Harry looked wide-eyed back at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But how? I was just a baby. Plus, I can't even do magic."

"People have written books about it, Harry. They all contain different theories. Some rather extreme mind you." He added as an afterthought. "If you ask me, I think that it was your mother's love that protected you. You see Harry only something as powerful as love can counter death. She loved you till her dying breath. That's why Voldemort couldn't touch you. When he tried to kill you, the killing curse rebounded back to him. It was only her undying love and sacrifice that protected you."

Harry couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He felt pain and loss for not knowing his parents. But most of all he felt hatred and anger towards Voldemort. It was all because of him.

He looked up at Dumbledore. 

"What happened to Voldemort?" he demanded firmly, anger coursing through his veins.

Dumbledore was little taken aback by his tone. He recovered quickly before replying.

"No one knows. He hasn't been seen ever since. Some believed he died that night while others think he escaped."

Harry looked at him and Dumbledore knew what he was asking. He heaved a sigh before answering his unspoken question. 

"As I said during the start Harry, I won't lie to you," at Harry's nod he continued, “I never believed he was truly gone."

"Good," Harry said. His eyes focused on something over Dumbledore's shoulder. "Then, I can kill him myself." 

In his anger, he didn't realise blood coming out of his hand from the hold he had on his fist.

Dumbledore saw it and with a wave, wiped his hand clean. Harry was very much oblivious to it.

He placed a hand on his arm. 

"Come now, Harry." 

With that, he stood up. Harry followed him. 

"Oh, I almost forgot." 

He rummaged through his pockets trying to find something. 

"Ah, there it is."

He took out an envelope and handed it to Harry. 

"The reason I was here in the first place."

Harry took the envelope from him and opened it. He took the letter out and began reading.

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_ Dear Mr Potter, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

"On the back you'll find everything that you'd need before the term starts." Dumbledore said.

Harry turned it around to read the list of books and equipment. Some of the things didn't even make any sense to him. Like students could bring an owl to school. _ 'That doesn't even make any sense,' _ Harry thought.

He looked at Dumbledore with confusion written over his face.

"What does it mean that they await my owl by 31 July? That's today."

"You don't need to worry about that Harry. The letters are sent in the middle of July, but I thought that since I was going to deliver it to you, it might make it more special to do it on your birthday.

Harry nodded still looking at his letter.

"But where would I find all this?"

"You need not worry about that, Harry. Next Thursday, you will have a visitor who'll take you to get all the things you require for the start of the term."

"But why can't you take me?" 

Harry didn't fancy going with anyone else. Dumbledore was the only person he really trusted at the moment.

Dumbledore smiled wistfully. He knew why Harry was asking this. 

"Believe me Harry, as much as I would like to accompany you on this special day, it's just not possible. Being me has its perks, Harry, but it has its disadvantages as well. This is sadly one of them."

Upon seeing his face fall Dumbledore crouched down to his level. 

"How about I let you in on a little secret?" 

His eyes twinkled brightly under the moonlight. Upon seeing Harry nod, he continued. 

"Technically, I'm not even supposed to be here." Harry's eyes turned wide slightly. Dumbledore leaned in a bit closer as if talking conspiratorially. "In fact, everyone believes that I am in my quarters at this precise moment." 

He winked at him and leaned back.

"So, you don't go to all the students houses to give them their letter?" asked Harry.

"No, Harry. Only students who are muggles receive their Hogwarts letters by a faculty member. They then explain all about our world to the student and his or her parents or in some cases, guardians. The rest receive them by owl delivery. I'm sure you can understand why I had to be here in person today," he finished with a pointed stare.

Harry nodded before frowning.

"But how do you know if someone can do magic or not? How do you know if I can? Is it because of my parents?"

They had started walking back. Dumbledore didn't respond immediately. Harry looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes and no, Harry. Although it is true that there is a much higher chance for a child to have a magical core if his or her parents are a wizard or a witch, it does not mean that kids with muggle parents can't have it." 

He paused and arched an eyebrow while looking down at Harry.

"Take a look at your mother for example." 

Harry's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Magic, as you like to call it, Harry, doesn't choose people. That's what's so special about it. No one and I mean no one can describe it to you. There's never been a definition written about it." 

He looked down to find Harry in deep thought with a small frown on his face. He sensed he wasn't satisfied with that answer. 

' _ It seems he has inherited his mother's curiosity as well, _ ' Dumbledore thought with a fond smile.

They turned left at the corner and continued walking. 

"Let me put it this way Harry. Did you ever question why you breathe air?" 

He arched an eyebrow at him. Harry looked at him as if he'd gone mad. Of course, he didn't question it. No one did. It was part of life. Suddenly it all made sense to him, or as much sense he could comprehend at the moment. That's what it was. Magic was a natural part of life for those who had a magical core.

Dumbledore hid back a smile as he watched comprehension wash over his face.

"The quill of acceptance, or magical quill as some like to refer to it, writes down the name of all magical children that are born in the 'Book of Admittance.' It is kept in the Ministry vaults."

"So, my name is in that book?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he answered, "I'm quite sure that not one person checked to find your name in it, Harry. James and Lily Potter's son a squib. The world would have turned upside down before that happened." Dumbledore was pleased to see his mouth twitch at the corner as a small smile graced his face.

"So, a squib is a person who is born in a magical family but has no magical core?” he inquired, furrowing his brows.

"Quite right, Harry."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Dumbledore faced Harry once they reached the house. Harry was looking anxiously at the door. He didn't fancy going in and facing his relative's questions.  _ Hopefully, they went to bed,  _ he thought. He looked back up at Dumbledore to find him staring at him with a knowing look. Harry found it quite eerie that he could always tell what he was thinking about.

"Um, so when will I see you next? He asked apprehensively. He didn't know why but a lonely feeling crept into his heart at the prospect that he wouldn't see Dumbledore again. He hated it. He promised himself that he would never depend upon another person ever.

Dumbledore's gaze softened as he spoke. 

"Very soon, Harry. In fact, in one month to be exact. Though our next meeting will be not so frank in conversation," he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Harry didn't know why but his heart got a little lighter. 

"About this trip next week, who is going to take me?" he asked with trepidation in his voice.

Dumbledore gazed at him for a second longer. He knew it was his way of asking that if he trusted this person. He wasn't expecting Harry to be this closed off. It was quite worrying that he seemed to be wary of every person he met. He decided to talk to the Dursleys next week once Harry was gone to get his supplies. He put on a smile for his assurance. 

"His name is Rubeus Hagrid. He is a gatekeeper at Hogwarts. He was the one that brought you here the night your parents died, Harry." 

He paused for a moment as he let that sink in his mind.

Harry's eyes grew wide for a second as this new piece of information was revealed to him. 

"There are very few people I would trust more with my life than him."

Harry could hear the pride in Dumbledore's voice as he spoke about this person. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure about him, but he figured if Dumbledore trusted him, he could give him a chance. Plus, he was the one that brought him here the night of his parent's murder. That alone counted for some trust.

He nodded, silently telling him he would be okay. Dumbledore patted his shoulder before taking out his watch from inside his left pocket. He put it back in after taking a quick peek at it. 

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways Harry." 

He crouched down to his level and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"I've never thought of ‘goodbye’ as a proper farewell when parting, it's never a  _ good _ feeling, don’t you agree?" 

He waited for Harry to respond but he just kept looking at him with a stoic expression. 

"Unless of course you dreaded the company," He saw a ghost of a smile break through his face and felt warmth settle in his heart.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Blame this clattered old mind on old age, Harry," he said with a chuckle. 

After scrambling in his pockets for a moment, he held his hand up. It held what seemed like sweets of different shapes and colours. 

"I apologise as this is the best I could do for now, Harry. You see, baking or cooking of any sort has never been my forte and the elves are under Madam Pomfrey's order to keep my diet in check. So, I couldn't ask them either. These are Bertie Botts every flavoured beans and a couple of sherbet lemons if I'm not mistaken.

Harry tentatively reached his hand and took a purple flavoured bean. He slowly put it into his mouth. Harry didn't think he had ever tasted anything this good before, and by the look on his face he had a pretty good idea that Dumbledore agreed with him.

"They are all yours, Harry. Here." 

With a swish of his hand and they all vanished from his palm. Harry felt a weight shift in his left trouser pocket. He checked it and found it filled with the sweets.

"Thank you," said Harry, not meeting his eyes. 

He didn't know how to respond as he wasn't accustomed to receiving anything by anyone before.

"You’re welcome, Harry."

With that he stood up to his full height, once again reminding Harry of how tall he was and with a wink disappeared. Harry stood with his mouth agape. He walked over to where Dumbledore was standing just mere seconds ago. He waved his hand in the air a couple of times.

Harry was lying on his back in his bed, staring at the drawing above him. Luckily for him, his aunt and uncle were nowhere in sight when he entered the house. But he was still cautious in his movements to not make any sound as he tiptoed his way to the cupboard.

He had to pinch himself more than once after he lied down. If someone would have told him yesterday that tomorrow on his birthday, his whole world would change, he'd had called them stupid.

He still couldn't believe that he could do magic or that there is an entire other world out there that his parents were part of.

He now remembered instances that didn't make sense and he simply discarded them as odd. But could he do magic? Will he be able to fit in this new world? These were the questions that were going through his brain at the moment. He took out the picture that Dumbledore had given him of his parents. As he looked at his parents' smiling faces one more time he knew that the life he'd been living for the past 10 years meant nothing. It was all a lie. And whether he would be accepted by the magical community or not he knew that he would try his best to live his life as his parents had hoped for him.

He didn't know how long he kept staring at his parents, but eventually his eyes started to feel heavy and the picture dropped to his chest as he fell into a deep slumber. His dreams that night were of his parents smiling faces.


	3. The Friendly Giant

**A/N:** Big thanks to my Beta-reader **Loquatorious,** you've been a great help dude. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for the support.

A week had passed since Dumbledore's visit and Harry's days following it were spent in a monotonous routine. He'd wake up, make his breakfast, go to the park and stay there till it got dark.

The park had been his haven where he would just let his thoughts take over. He didn't try to make sense of the information that was thwarted upon him. Not only did he think that his brain couldn't comprehend it, but also the more he thought, the more anxious he felt.

He would sit on the exact spot he did when he came with Dumbledore. Not a lot of people came to the park which he was grateful for. The kids nowadays liked to spend most of their time cooped up inside. _Probably too busy playing a new video game or watching TV_ he thought with a bit of envy. A vision of Dudley watching TV in his pyjamas while ordering Aunt Petunia for food every 30 minutes came to his mind.

However, a change that Harry had not seen coming, but was grateful for nonetheless was the Dursley's avoiding him. He honestly thought they would lock him in the cupboard and not let him out till school started. But then he figured they were probably ecstatic of finally ridding themselves of him. Plus, he didn't think they would like another visit from Dumbledore and raise suspicion that something 'abnormal' (as his uncle liked to call it), was going on in their house.

He rolled over and looked at the alarm. It said 7.15 AM. He'd been up for 45 minutes though it felt a lot longer. He sighed and tried to quell his nervous excitement. Today's going to be his first step into a new world. A magical world. His heart started beating faster and he felt nauseous just by thinking about it, which was not good considering he was lying down. He didn't even want to think about what would happen once it'll be time to leave.

He regretted not asking Dumbledore the time this guy would pick him up. He closed his eyes hoping to sleep for another couple of hours. He tossed and turned for 15 minutes before getting frustrated and yanking the cover of.

He realized there was no point just laying on the bed as that would only make him think about the trip, which in turn would make him more anxious.

He decided to make some breakfast. After changing into his clothes, an oversized t-shirt and black trousers he opened the door. He tiptoed to the kitchen as he knew everyone would be asleep. However he got quite a shock when he entered the kitchen and found Aunt Petunia sitting at the table, nursing a cup of tea.

He stood there frozen at his spot, waiting for some kind of telling off, instead all he got was silence. She held his gaze for a moment and he felt like she wasn't surprised by seeing him this early. She motioned with her head at the teapot before taking a sip.

Harry felt like this day couldn't have started any weirder. He sat opposite her and poured himself a cup.

"What time are you leaving?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Umm, I don't know," he answered meekly.

After finishing her tea she got up to clean her cup before coming back with a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She placed it in front of him and sat down. Harry's jaw hit the floor and his eyes turned wide with shock. _"What just happened?"_

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Shut your mouth. It's disgusting." she reprimanded. He closed his mouth with a snap but still kept staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and he finally turned his gaze down. He picked up his sandwich before taking a small bite. He looked back at her from under his lashes to find her twisting her wedding ring between her fingers. He has always been very observant and by now he knew that she only did that when she was nervous. _But what does she have to be nervous about?_ , he wondered. _It's not like a week ago she got told that her whole life has been a lie and in just a couple of hours, she has to step into a new world with a total stranger that she knew nothing about. And did he mention that it is a magical world._

He took another bite of his sandwich, relishing in its deliciousness. He couldn't remember the last time he had a meal at the table let alone one that he didn't make himself.

Petunia cleared her throat before speaking. "There is something I wanted to talk to about."

Harry put his sandwich down and looked up at her. She continued fiddling with her ring before picking up the envelope right next to her which Harry hadn't noticed before. She reached over and placed it in front of him. Harry looked at it before looking back at her expectantly. She nodded once. He picked it up and turned it over to reveal both sides blank. It looked pretty old from its state. Rumpled at the corners with a more yellow color than white. He opened it and took out a letter.

Before he started reading it, Petunia interrupted him. "It's from your mother."

He felt air leave his lungs as his heart skipped a beat. The letter slid from his hands onto his plate. He looked at her in shock.

Petunia turned her eyes down before continuing speaking. "She gave it to me the last time we met. I don't know why she gave it to me, perhaps she knew that you'd be staying with us. All she said was that I'd know the right time to give it to you." her voice shook at the end. She looked into his eyes and for a second forgot where she was or what she was talking about. She never liked looking into his eyes because they reminded her of his mother. Her sister. He blinked and she came out of her daze.

"I don't know if this is the right time or not" she took a shaky breath before continuing, "I thought about waiting till you leave for school but," she paused "this felt like the right time." she finished in a whisper.

Harry didn't know how to respond. He just kept staring at her with his mind running a mile a minute. In the back of his mind, he felt like the world was playing a cruel trick on him. He half expected for her to start laughing and tell him that it was all a joke and then his uncle and Dudley to come out from their hiding spots and join her as they make fun of him. But he also knew that was a small part of his brain that has gone hysterical with madness. As he looked into her eyes, he didn't need any proof if this was real or not. He'd never seen her eyes look so distraught and with so much pain in them. He almost felt sorry for her. He looked at the letter and picked it up and started reading it.

_Dear Harry,_

_My sweet sweet boy. I hope by the time you read this you are grown into a beautiful young boy and are living your best life. I don't think I need to tell you that if you're reading this then I'm no longer with you sweetheart. And as much as it breaks my heart to even consider this and not see you take your first step, or watch you ride your first broomstick as I'm sure you'll be a natural just like your father, or watch you grow into a handsome young man and fall in love, never forget that your dad and I will always love you. I'm sure you can tell by the tear stains that I am crying by now unless you're just like your father and are completely ignorant when it comes to the opposite gender._

_I'm sure you have lots of questions about why I'm writing this or how do I know that I'm not here with you at the moment. To tell you the truth honey, even I don't know. I guess I just thought it would help me take my mind off all the terrible things going on in the world. Your father is mostly out due to his work and I'm always worried about him. I become numb every time he leaves and just keep staring at the door for him to return. I would've gone mad if I spent one more second staring at the door so I decided to do something to keep myself busy. In times like these there's not much to do so I thought to write this letter for you and tell you how much we love you and that everytime your father is home, we do nothing but stare at you. We place you right in the middle of our bed and just talk about you. 'How excited you'll be when you get your Hogwarts letter or will you be more like me and focus more on your studies or a true marauder like your father and get into all kinds of trouble with your friends. Your father believes that you will break lots of witches' hearts 'like he did' by marrying me. Don't let that misguide you, son, as he spent the best part of his Hogwarts days trying to convince me to give him a chance._

_But I do agree with him that lots of girls' hearts will break when you'll find someone to spend the rest of your life with. Trust me Harry when I say that there is no better feeling in the world than being in love. I hope that this someone will love you unconditionally and always be loyal to you. Every great relationship whether it be friendship or love stands on loyalty. But I am not worried as I'm sure that this someone will be special and deserving of your love as you will be of hers._

_Looks like your father's back and he's already shouting for food. Well, I had better go before he wakes you up. Too late. I can hear your cries from your room. I'd only put you to sleep a couple of hours ago and when you don't get your sleep you get very cranky mister. I yell at him to put you back to sleep but I know that when I enter your room you will be perched upon his back as he crawls around your room._

_I hope this letter never finds you baby, but if it does, remember, we're always with you. All you have to do is look into your heart and we'll be there._

_Love,_

_Mum._

P.S. Your first word was Mama.

By the time he finished, his lip was trembling and there were tear stains all over his cheeks. But he didn't bother wiping them. He felt his heart constrict in pain multiple times as he read through the letter. Harry's deepest regret was that he didn't have one memory of his parents but after reading this he felt like he didn't need one. He felt as if he was there with her as she was saying all these things to him. He could picture her face and make out every emotion she went through as she wrote this.

He felt rage building inside him like never before. He put the letter on the table and stood up. He looked at Petunia with so much hatred he didn't think he possessed. She stood up in fear and backed away to the shelf.

"You," he seethed. "You had any idea what I had to go through? DID YOU?"

She whimpered and backed into a corner.

"YOU LIED TO ME. ABOUT EVERYTHING. MY PARENTS. ABOUT WHO I AM. YOU LIED. WHY. TELL ME WHY?"

In his rage, he didn't notice the breaking of all the windows and glass in the kitchen. The fan above the dining table was moving back and forth and all the chairs were shaking. . Petunia screamed and ducked her head as the glass clattered to the floor. There was a loud thumping noise and a few seconds later Vernon and Dudley came hounding in. They both had shock written all over their faces which then turned to fear when they glanced at Harry. Vernon saw Petunia sitting in the corner with her knees up and arms over her head.

"Petunia!" he exclaimed, running towards her and pulling her towards him. She went into his embrace and started sobbing loudly. Dudley joined them and hugged his mother from behind. He peered at Harry from above her shoulder with a look that Harry could only determine as pleading.

He looked around to see the destruction he'd caused and didn't even feel a small amount of remorse.

"You swine what have you done. You will pay for this. Just wait till I get my hands on you," Vernon yelled after calming Petunia.

Harry looked at him and held his gaze for a few seconds before responding in a low voice.

"Try it."

Vernon's face grew a deep shade of purple and steam was coming out of his ears. Harry briefly wondered if his head would just pop off.

Just then there was a knock at the front door. Nobody moved. Harry looked back at the Dursleys waiting for them to open the door but instead of moving they just looked right back at him with the same expression.

His eyes immediately grew wide once he realized who could it be. He had forgotten all about his trip after reading the letter. Speaking of which, Harry picked it up and folded it before putting it in his pocket. He walked towards the door. All of his early nervousness came back as he put his hand on the knob before turning it and opening the door to reveal a mammoth of a man standing outside.

Harry nearly backed away in fear after seeing his stature. He had never seen someone this large. Scratch that. He didn't know humans could be this large. This man had long black hair that went up to his shoulders and a beard that covered all of his neck. He was wearing a large green coat that ended at his knees over a pair of brown pants made of some kind of leather. And he was sporting the biggest smile Harry had ever seen on anyone's face which was saying something because it was covered by his big moustache.

"'ARRY, it's so good to see ye. Look how big yer' gotten." He picked Harry in a bone-crushing hug, taking all the air out from his lungs. After what felt like an eternity to Harry but were only 10 seconds he put him back on the ground. He was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Oh, ye were so little when I first brought ye 'ere." Hagrid sniffled. "I could fit ye right in my hand." Harry had no doubt about that. He bent down and looked closely at his face. "Ye've your mother's eyes. But ye look exactly like ye father. Oh I remember when I first met him. He was just yer age." His eyes turned glossy as they lost focus and a sad look washed over his face before he came back to his senses and gave him a small smile.

After wiping his eyes he stood tall and peered inside.

"Where are the Dursleys at?"

"They are sleeping." He lied hoping he wouldn't catch onto it.

"Well, good. So, what do ye say? Shall we get going? We've lots to do," he said giddily.

Harry looked over his shoulder for a brief second before facing him again and nodded slowly.

"Great. Let's get going." Harry stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

They reached the footpath and Harry looked around for a car but couldn't see any.

"How are we supposed to get there? I don't see a car," he asked looking up at Hagrid who in return just winked at him.

Hagrid stuck his right hand out in the same manner people do when hailing for a lift.

Harry kept looking back and forth at the road and him. ' _Is he just going to stand there like that?'_ he wondered, thinking he'd gone off his rocker when suddenly, in the blink of an eye there was a triple decker purple bus parked right in front of him.

Harry's jaw was hanging open as he couldn't believe what he just saw. Hagrid thumped him on the back and he nearly crashed into the bus.

"That's how we getting to where we're going. Welcome to the Knight Bus 'Arry."

The door opened and out came a pale-looking young man. He had big teeth and was wearing a conductor's hat.

"Seriously Hagrid. We just dropped you not 5 minutes ago," he said in an annoyed clip.

"Well i didn't know how long it was going to take now did I" Hagrid defended himself.

"Well what are you waiting for then. Get in"

They both got in and took a seat at the back. Harry noticed the seats were mostly empty with only a few passengers scattered around.

"Take er away Ern" shouted Stan.

"I'd hold on to something if I were you 'Arry," before he knew what he meant he was on the ground as the bus took off.

Hagrid helped him back into his seat as he gripped the metal pole firmly.

"Don' worry, ye'll get used to it" Hagrid smiled at him. Harry wanted to yell at him but could only manage a small scowl.

After what felt like an eternity but was only 10 minutes the bus stopped and Harry bolted from his seat and got out just in time to vomit on the pavement. Stan came to stand behind him and gave him a pat on the back and handed him a couple of lollies. They looked quite different from the ones Dumbledore gave him.

"There, there. Happens to everyone on their first ride." Harry wiped his mouth with his t-shirt and stood tall wiping the sweat off his forehead. He popped a lolly into his mouth and felt it rinse all the bad taste from his mouth.

"Thank you."

"No worries young lad. As I said, it happens to every…" he stopped talking and furrowed his brows as he examined Harry's forehead closely. His eyes turned wide and he backed away from him.

"You, You're Harry Potter" he stammered while pointing with his finger.

"Um, yeah. How do you know?"

The next second Stan on the ground, hugging his knees. Harry tried to get him off him but his grip was too strong.

"What ye doin', you fool. Leave 'im alone," Hagrid picked him by the waistband and put him in the bus. The door closed behind him and the next second there was nothing but air.

Harry was still in shock from what just happened. He looked at Hagrid as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Arry?"

"What just happened?" he half-whispered.

"How about we go in and I'll explain it in there."

Harry nodded and followed Hagrid into a dinky little pub called _The Leaky Cauldron_. It was empty except a bald man cleaning the tables. He turned to face them and a huge grin split his face.

"Hagrid. Haven't seen you in so long."

"Been busy Tom. Looks like ye been enjoin some peace," said Hagrid as he shook his hand.

"Well as you know I don't get it much," his eyes then turned towards Harry. "Who's this young lad?"

Hagrid put an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him close.

"This is Harry. Harry Potter."

Tom's eyes grew wide and he moved towards Harry. "Blimey!. Harry Potter. I can't believe it. It's an honor to meet you, Mr Potter. He held out his hand. Harry looked at Hagrid who gave him a nod. Harry reached his hand out and shook his.

"Tom, we are here to get Harry's school supplies. I'm sure ye can understand that we want to avoid the crowd when we come back as ye and I both know it could get nasty, so I was hopin' if ye could open the back door when we come back."

Tom put his hand up. "Don't you worry about that Hagrid. The door will be open when you get back. It would be my honor to help Mr Potter in any way I can." He finished with a smile at Harry.

Harry turned his gaze down feeling uncomfortable by all the attention. Hagrid sensing his discomfort cleared his throat before thanking Tom and dragging Harry away.

Harry found himself in an empty room with a brick wall across from him. He watched Hagrid walk up to it as he took out his umbrella. He then tapped random bricks with it before stepping back.

Harry watched amazed as the bricks started moving and in a matter of seconds there was a huge archway in the wall. Hagrid motioned him to follow and Harry after taking a few steady breaths to slow his heartbeat took his first steps into the wizarding world.

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. He was in a state of complete spellbound. He didn't want to blink at the fear of missing something spectacular. Shops were lined on both sides of the cobbled street.

The street was filled with people of all ages wearing what Harry now understood as robes. He saw lots of kids his own age shopping with their family. There were also some kids dressed similarly to him which put him a bit at ease and made him feel a little less anxious.

A whoosh sound made him look up in the sky and he nearly stopped breathing when he saw kids flying in the air on what he could only describe as brooms. His heart started beating faster and he was shocked to find out that he was thrilled by what he saw. He wanted to try it and see the world from high up, with the wind billowing past him. Maybe this was what his mother meant when she said he'll be a natural just like his dad. He didn't know the last time he felt this excited. He was so mesmerized by watching kids zoom past shops that he missed the smile on Hagrid's face.

45 minutes later found Harry sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Hagrid was sitting opposite him and they were both enjoying their ice-creams. 3 bags full of Harry's supplies were laid beside him. Their first trip was to Gringotts, a wizarding bank, to withdraw some money for his purchases. Harry had never been to a bank before but he highly doubted that they had a large cave underneath that housed all the vaults and that the only way to get to one was by a cart. It felt something out of a fantasy movie, not that he'd seen many movies. He was speechless when he saw inside his vault. It was filled with gold, lots of it and some other family jewels as Hagrid described it to him. Apparently the Potter's were one of the richest families in the wizarding world.

He'd also been briefed on wizarding currency which he still didn't properly understand. After withdrawing the money they went to buy his books and stationery at Flourish and Botts. He was slightly scared by the size of the books. The next item on their list was a cauldron. Their last stop was at the Apothecary for some potions ingredients. The only items left on the list were robes and a wand. They decided to cool off for a bit since they had been walking for more than 2 hours.

"Hagrid?" he asked after finishing his ice cream.

"Ya, 'Arry?" Hagrid said after taking a spoonful from his vanilla fudge cup.

"What did Stan and that guy in the bar react like that?" he knew Hagrid had been avoiding this question by the look on his face.

"Um, well ye see 'Arry, ye're not any normal wizard. As I'm sure Professor Dumbledore already talked to ye about it. You're famous Arry. There is no one that doesn't know who you are."

"But then how come no else seems to be reacting that way."

"They haven't gotten a good look at ye. Stan saw yer scar, 'Arry. Anyone who sees that scar will know it's you." said Hagrid as he finished his ice-cream.

"But what about the goblins. They knew it was me."

Hagrid chuckled before replying. "That's the most you'll see them get surprised, I suppose. Dangerous fellows, goblins, I tell yah. Not ones to mess around with."

Harry nodded absently as he mulled over that information. He had one more question he'd wanted to ask Hagrid ever since they walked out of Gringotts.

"Hagrid? What was in the other Vault that we went to. I saw the goblin hand you a small package."

Hagrid squirmed in his seat nervously as he looked around to check if anyone had heard that.

"Oh, it's nothin' 'Arry. Just something I had to pick up, you see. Orders from Prof. Dumbledore." His eyes immediately grew wide as he finished his sentence. Harry gathered that it was information he wasn't supposed to share. He tried to act casual and pretended that he didn't notice his slip.

"So, where to now?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Now we're off to Madam Malkin's to get yer robes." and with that Hagrid stood and picked up all the bags ignoring Harry's protests of sharing the load.

Harry was standing on a stool getting his fitting done with Madam Malkin fussing all over him. He'd been changed into 3 different sizes of robes and was hoping that this would be the last one. He looked at Hagrid who just stared back at him with amusement.

"Straighten your posture," bristled Madam Malkin. She muttered something about young kids nowadays with no sense of fashion. She backed away a little to look at him.

"That's much better." She then turned to face Hagrid. "Don't you think Hagrid?"

"I'm sure you know much better than me Madam Malkin," he humbly replied.

"Of course I do," she huffed. "Still, it's never a mistake to have a second opinion, even though its value is no better than that of my cat."

Hagrid didn't know how to respond to that but in all his years of knowing Madam Malkin, he assumed that was an underhand compliment.

"I think it's perfect," he responded.

Harry got down from the stool and went to change into his normal clothes. He came out and walked over to the counter to pay for them. Madam Malkin put them in a bag and handed it to him. Hagrid walked over and was about to take it from him when Harry stopped him.

"I got it, Hagrid. Plus it's really light," he said and to his relief Hagrid relented.

"Alright. But just this once." He gave him a small smile before walking towards the door.

"The wand is the only item left now," Harry said as they came out of the shop and onto the busy street.

"Right. Olivander's it is then.'' They turned left and started walking.

Harry saw the sign above the shop that said Olivander's and was about to open the door when Hagrid stopped him.

"Why don't ya go in Arry. I just remembered something. Don't worry I'll be back before ya know it"

Harry nodded feeling a lot more confident than he did when he first arrived. Hagrid beamed at him before leaving. Harry entered the shop to find it empty.

"Hello" he looked around to see if anyone was there."

An old man with frizzy hair stuck his head from behind a shelf before a smile grazed his wrinkled old features.

"Welcome, Mr Potter. I was wondering when I would get to meet you."

Harry didn't even bother asking him how he knew it was him. He put his bag on a chair before walking to the counter.

"Hi, I'm looking for a wand.

"Oh I'm sure you are" he chuckled before disappearing behind the shelf again. He came back with a rectangular box in his hands and placed it on the counter before opening it and taking out a wand.

"Vinewood, dragon heartstring, 9 ½ inches," he handed it to Harry.

Harry nervously gripped it in his right hand.

"Give it a swish." He did so and the lamp sitting in the corner crashed to the ground in pieces. Harry, horrified, stood still in shock. He glanced at Mr Olivander fearing to be berated and kicked out but was somewhat relieved when he just went back and brought out another box.

Harry tried 4 more wands but nothing seemed to work. They all responded rather uncontrollable. The last wand he tried threw a chair straight at Mr Olivander who ducked just in time. He profusely apologised to him afterwards but he just waved it off as nothing.

He handed him a new wand and Harry clasped it tightly in his hand. He was about to give it a whirl when he left a sudden feeling of warmth spread all around him as the hair on his arms stood up. It just felt right to hold it. Liked it belonged to him. Air cascaded around him and the chimes above him moved. He felt in control of the wand as if it answered to him. He missed the look of shock on Mr Olivander's face as his body started glowing.

"Of course, of course. It had to be. How come I didn't see it before," Mr Olivander kept murmuring it in his mouth."

Harry looked up at him. "Mr Olivander, what happened?'

"Well, I'm afraid Mr Potter, but it seems your fate is connected to He-who-must-not-be-named in more ways than one. I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr Potter. The phoenix that produced the feather for this wand, gave another feather a long time ago. That feather was in the wand that belonged to the man that gave you your scar," he finished solemnly.

Harry's eyes grew wide and a chill ran down his spine He dropped the wand on the counter.

"Maybe I can try another wand. I'm sure I can find one more suitable to me," he said hoping against all hope that he would agree.

Mr Olivander's eyes softened and he gave him a sad smile. "My boy, the wand chooses the wizard, always remember that. I can assure you that this wand belongs to you. There is no denying it. Sure, you may try other wands but they would never feel right. As you grow older I'm sure you'll understand this."

Harry looked down at the wand. He didn't want to admit it but he wanted to feel it in his hand as soon as possible. To feel that warmth again, the feeling of power and in control of something that belonged solely to him gave him a sense of excitement and apprehension at the same time.

"Choosing the wand will not make you like him, Mr Potter," Mr Ollivander's words cut through his thoughts.

He looked at him and then looked down at the wand again before finally nodding his head.

"I'll take it."

"Bravo. You made the right choice, Mr Potter, and I'm sure we can expect great things from you in the future." He placed the wand back in the box. Harry took out his pouch and was about to pay when a knock on the window halted him. He turned around to see Hagrid smiling at him. Harry's gaze turned down and he gasped loudly when he saw him holding a broom. Even though it was wrapped, Harry could make out its form.

He quickly paid for his wand and dashed outside. He could barely control his excitement when he saw it up close.

He looked up at Hagrid. He didn't want to get ahead and assume that it was for him.

"Hagrid? Is this…" he couldn't finish the sentence as his senses were all in overload.

Hagrid nodded vigorously and chuckled when Harry's eyes grew wide.

"I noticed ye lookin' at em earlier and since I didn't get ye anything for yer' birthday I figured now is as good a time as any. It's the Nimbus 2000. The fastest broom there is." He paused for a moment in thought. "Maybe I should've got you one more suited for first timers but I couldn't help meself and wanted you to have the best. I'm sure your dad would've wanted it too. So what'd ya think." He finally looked at Harry after finishing his rambling and was startled by seeing tears in his eyes.

The next second Harry was clutching his waist tightly with silent tears streaming down his face. This was the first time anyone has ever gotten him something. Hagrid patted his back and smiled at the onlookers. Harry pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you, Hagrid. This means a lot to me." His eyes widened. "Hagrid, it must have cost you a fortune," he exclaimed

"Ah, don't ya worry about that, 'Arry," he waved him off. "You deserve this. But you can't use it till ye get to Hogwarts okay or the ministry will know about it. You see y'er not allowed to do magic outside Hogwarts till ya turn 17."

Harry's face fell for a moment as he so badly wanted to perform magic with his wand and fly the broom but then he lightened up at the thought that he only had to wait a month for the term to start and also he should probably take some lessons before seriously injuring himself on the broom.

He nodded and smiled up at him. They started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry was admiring all kinds of different shops as he walked by. They ranged from joke shops to beauty products. He came across a shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium. He remembered Dumbledore explaining to him about how in the wizarding world mail is delivered by Owls.

He tugged on Hagrid's coat. "Hagrid, does everyone own an owl?" he questioned him.

"Mostly. It's the only way to send letters. Students who don't have one use the ones at Hogwarts. You can have a look if ye want," he suggested.

Harry nodded before walking in the store. He was surprised by the sheer number of owls. It seemed endless. After looking around for 10 minutes they were about to walk out when Harry's eyes landed on a cage in the back corner. He walked up to it and was in awe of its beauty. It was snowy white in color and was nibbling on something. Harry brought his face closer to the cage and it turned its head towards him. It inclined its head at him as if measuring him. Harry was so lost in its gaze that he didn't hear the store owner come up behind him.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Harry jumped a foot in the air and turned around to glare at the man.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you," the owner apologized sincerely.

"It's okay," he turned back to look at the owl. "What's her name?"

"We don't name them. We leave that to the person who buys them," he replied.

"I'll take it," said Harry. He knew he didn't need one since he didn't have anyone he could write to but he wanted it. He didn't know how to explain it but he felt a connection to her.

"Brilliant. Just give me a few minutes and I'll bring it to you."

Harry walked towards the counter and looked around for Hagrid. He found him near the window talking to a boy he assumed to be around 15.

The owner came back with his owl and Harry paid for it before walking over to them. Hagrid turned his head and a huge smile lit his face upon seeing the cage in his hand.

"Oh, she's a beauty, 'Arry. Isn't she, Cedric?" he said, looking at the other boy.

"Absolutely," the boy replied with a smile. He held his hand out. "I'm Cedric Diggory by the way."

"Harry," he shook his hand.

Cedric's eyes grew wide when they landed on his scar. Harry ducked his head to obscure it from view.

"Wait, really?" he looked back and forth between Hagrid and Harry for confirmation.

Harry nodded his head, avoiding his eyes. Cedric blew out a breath. He looked down at Harry and sensing his discomfort laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, we can't wait to see you in Hogwarts colors, Harry. If you ever need someone to talk to or show you around the castle, never be afraid to ask alright," he said offering him a smile.

Harry looked at him and felt a sense of relief wash over him. He really appreciated that he didn't fawn over him.

"Cedric's going to start his 4th year at Hogwarts this term. He's a brilliant student and also one hell of a quidditch player," said Hagrid, smiling proudly at him for handling the situation so well.

Cedric blushed at the compliment. "Don't listen to him, Harry. Well, I see you've done your shopping. Is this your first time in Diagon Alley?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah." Harry didn't know what more to say as he always felt uncomfortable when the attention was on him.

"I still remember my first time. My parents were so tired by the end because I took them to every shop possible," he chuckled at the memory. "Well, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts if we don't bump into each other at King's Cross." Again Harry nodded his head.

Cedric left after saying goodbye to Hagrid.

They entered The Leaky Cauldron through the back door. Hagrid was dragging a trunk which they bought after exiting the emporium and put all of his supplies in except the owl which Harry was holding.

Harry's eyes grew large when they came down the stairs and saw the pub crowded with people. The sound was raucous and drinks were flowing left and right. Hagrid steered him down the corridor to the left which led them to a room. They entered it and crossed their way to the door on the opposite end. They opened it and came out of the building. Harry turned to close the door but he was met with a brick wall. He looked at Harry in confusion who just winked at him.

"Not many know about this. Comes in handy when ye're tryin' to avoid people," he explained.

Harry nodded and made a note to remember it for next time.

Twenty minutes later Harry was back at the Dursleys. Hagrid brought his trunk out of the Knight Bus.

"Don't drive away, ya fool. I'm just sayin' goodbye to 'Arry."

"Well, hurry up. We have places we have to be at," Ern yelled back.

Harry saw Stan stuck his head out to look at him but ducked it right back after he caught him.

It was getting dark now with street lamps turned on. The last rays of sunlight were dying soon.

Hagrid stopped in front of him.

"Well, I hope you had fun today, 'Arry. I sure did so."

"I had fun too, Hagrid. It was a lot better than I thought it would be," he answered honestly.

Hagrid's face lit up with a huge smile and he rushed forward and caught Harry in a huge hug lifting him from the ground. Harry got the feeling of Deja Vu from the morning as he once again felt the air leave his body.

"Hagrid, I can't breathe!" he wheezed.

Hagrid put him back on the ground and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry, 'Arry. Just get emotional sometimes."

"It's okay," Harry breathed in deeply, trying to get oxygen back into his body.

"Hagrid, you coming or not?" bellowed Ern. Harry looked around to see if anyone heard that.

"Don't worry, 'Arry. Muggles wouldn't notice it." Harry nodded. "Well, I better get going or have to flag 'em back again and I don't think he'll appreciate that."

"It's ok Hagrid." He gave him a smile. "Goodbye"

He grabbed the handle of his trunk and was surprised to find it extremely light.

"You can fill it with as much stuff you want. The weight never changes," he explained upon seeing the look on his face.

"Cool," he replied before picking up the cage.

"So, have ye thought of a name?" he pointed at the cage.

Harry looked at the owl and his mouth curled into a small smile.

"Yeah, I have." He met Hagrid's eyes. "Hedwig".

**A/N:** So guys what did you think. I know some of you may think that this chapter was unnecessary in terms of plot but it was really important to me to write about Harry's introduction into the wizarding world and the other major factor was that by the end of the trip, Harry felt that he had someone, (other than Dumbledore), in Hagrid, he could talk to. Please let me know in the comments what you thought and I will try to reply to all of them! Next chapter PLATFORM nine and three quarters!


	4. Enter 'Hogwarts'

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry for the delay. I know that this chapter may turn off some people but I want to say true to my vision and hope that you understand. Thanks.

Harry was sitting cross-legged on the bed skimming through his potions book. After a few more swipes he closed it with a thud and rubbed his forehead to clear all the headache that was starting to form.

Tomorrow he'll be off to Hogwarts for his first term and he felt just as inadequate now as he did when he first opened his books the night he came back from his trip to Diagon Alley. Nothing made sense to him. Maybe I am just too stupid he thought, but he found it really hard to believe that kids with muggle parents could follow the wizarding curriculum without any guidance. He would be quite proud of himself if by the end of the first term he had some semblance of understanding in one of his classes let alone all of them.

Though he did find the book about Defence Against the Dark Arts rather fascinating but that was mostly due to its more practical based learning.

There were other books like History of Magic and Potions that focused a lot more on theory but he simply found it too boring.

He wondered if his mother felt just as lost but he diminished that thought as he recalled Dumbledore saying that she was one of the brightest students.

He put the book on the nightstand and moved till his back touched the wall. His eyes swept the room and he still had a hard time believing that he was now sleeping in Dudley's old room and has been since his trip to Diagon Alley.

…..

_Harry closed the door behind him and carried his luggage to the cupboard. He put Hedwig's cage down and opened the door. The feeling of joy and lightheadedness he was feeling from his trip washed down the sink as he stepped inside. Fear crept inside him like never before as his eyes scanned the empty space. He never thought that the Dursleys would kick him out for his morning outburst in the kitchen. A shiver ran down his spine as his brain conjured up horrific images of him being homeless and living on the streets. A feeling of numbness swept over his body as he stood in shock for what felt like forever but was only two minutes._

_A hand on his shoulder brought him back to his senses and he turned around at breakneck speed and almost lost his balance as he came face to face with Aunt Petunia. He noticed she looked tired and had bags under her eyes but that didn't matter to him. All he could think of was that she came to tell him off and then kick him out. He turned his eyes downcast as he prepared himself for the worst. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear her speaking. He glanced at her face after a while and perked up his ears after seeing her mouth moving and caught the last couple of words._

_"All your belongings have been put in the room."_

_He furrowed his brows in confusion as he tried to figure out what she meant. After a while, she got agitated as he simply stood there with the same dumb expression and huffed "Well, get a move on."_

_Harry picked up his luggage and started walking towards the door. He was 5 feet from the door when her voice stopped him._

_"Where are you going?" she asked, annoyed._

_He turned around to look at her. "What do you mean?" His tone void of all emotion._

_She pointed at the stairs. "I said to go to Dudley's room and last I checked it was upstairs and not outside."_

_"Why?" he was starting to get angry by now. Couldn't she just let him walk away in peace? He had no intention of saying goodbye to Dudley. He figured it was best he stayed away from him at the moment._

_"Weren't you listening to anything I just said?" she bristled. "Go up to Dudley's room. It's yours now. All your belongings are up there." she finished pointing upstairs._

_It took a moment for Harry's brain to catch up with what she just said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His first thought was 'Wait, What?', quickly followed by 'I'm an idiot' as he regained some common sense and inwardly berated himself for thinking that they would actually kick him out. Of course, they wouldn't as they would get in a lot of trouble._

_After slowing down his beating heart he took a deep breath and followed her upstairs. He entered the room at the end of the corridor and looked around. A single bed was situated in the middle of the room which was twice the size of the one in the cupboard. There was a nightstand right next to the bed that had three drawers with a lamp upon it. A wooden cupboard stood in the corner across from the bed. A small table with a chair was placed facing the window that overlooked the front porch._

_"Your clothes are in the cupboard. I've added a few more of Dudley's t-shirts and a pair of trousers. The rest of your accessories have been put in the drawers." with that, she walked out of the room._

_Harry closed the door before dropping his trunk and placed Hedwig's cage atop it. For the next 5 minutes, he browsed through the cupboard and the drawers to make sure that all of his belongings were there. He sat on the bed and stared out the window trying to make sense of all that happened._

_'Why now?' he kept repeating the question over and over again, trying to come up with some sort of an answer. The answer, however, came in the form of a knock on the window. He jumped off the bed and looked wide-eyed at the window where a tiny grey owl was perched upon the window sill._

_Harry walked over and opened the window to let the owl in. He noticed it carried a small package that was tied to its right leg. He untied the package and was about to open it when the owl hooted._

_Harry unaware of what to do in this situation simply stared at it, as that would give him an answer. After a while in which both just stared at each other, the owl hooted loudly and bit him on the finger before flying away._

_Harry winced and put the finger in his mouth to wipe the blood. He opened the package and a huge grin split his face in half. He took out a handful of sweets that Dumbledore had last given him. 'Guess that answers the question'. He popped one into his mouth and closed the window before walking back to the bed. He sat down and spent the rest of the night looking through his books and enjoying the sweets._

…..

Ever since that morning, he was part of all 3 meals at the dining table though no one ever talked to him, which was more than fine by him. The only person who tried to act more civilly towards him was Petunia. She washed his clothes as she did for everyone and never once told him to clean the dishes or do any of the other chores that were a part of his daily routine.

Harry was in the middle of folding his clothes when Hedwig came in through the window and went straight into her cage.

"Took an extra longer today eh Hedwig," he asked without turning to face her.

She hooted in response.

"I get it. You want to enjoy your last day. Hopefully, you'll have more freedom at Hogwarts and won't be cooped in the cage for so long"

Harry closed his trunk and walked over to her. He gently patted her feathers and she keened in contentment. He smiled before closing the cage and changing into his pajamas before crawling under the covers on the bed.

He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. There was no drawing of his parents like the one in the cupboard below but by now he had it memorized and can picture it whenever he closed his eyes. He did this every night ever since he shifted rooms so that his mind was at ease before going to sleep.

….

Harry rolled his trunk down the stairs and placed it near the front door. He put Hedwig's cage next to it before going back to his room to check that he had everything he needed.

Vernon and Dudley had left for work and school not 5 minutes before. Today was Dudley's first day back and he let everyone know he was not happy about it by whining and crying and Vernon had to drag him out by the collar.

He walked into the living room to find Petunia knitting a sweater. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

She kept working on the sweater and acknowledged his presence with a "Hmm"

"It's time. Hagrid should be here soon so I am going to wait outside," he said.

She lowered the sweater to give him a nod before continuing her work. He stood there for a couple of seconds before turning to leave. He only took three steps before her voice halted him.

"Will you be needing anything to eat?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Umm, Hagrid said that they serve food on the train so I'll be fine," he said recalling how fondly Hagrid spoke about the services of the train staff.

"It's not free. I remember Lily saying that they always charged more" she said.

He was getting annoyed with her newfound generosity. Why all this sudden interest in his well being. "I'll be fine," he answered coldly. "I withdrew magical money from my vault that my parents left for me." He saw her flinch at that and got satisfaction at seeing it. Before she had a chance to respond he'd left the room.

Harry was standing on the driveway, his luggage sitting next to him. He was silently fuming, thinking of the interaction he just had with his aunt not 2 minutes ago. Thankfully he didn't have to think about it for much longer as just then the Knight Bus stopped right in front him.

The door to the Knight Bus opened and Hagrid's big blooming face came into view. Harry's bad mood evaporated like dust as he was enveloped in a hug by the giant.

"'Arry, How are ye," his hold on him tightened even more.

"Hagrid. Can't Breathe" Harry wheezed, trying to get himself free of his hold. Hagrid let go of him and picked up his trunk.

"So ye ready?" he asked with a smile.

Harry rubbed his arms. "As ready as I'll ever be" he responded.

….

Harry was looking around in awe as they entered Kings Cross station. He'd never imagined it being this big. They came across escalators that went down and Hagrid stopped. Harry looked up at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" he asked.

Hagrid gave him a nervous smile as sweat started to form on his forehead. "Eh ye see, I've never got the hang of these things." he finished with an embarrassing chuckle.

Even though it was a bit funny that someone as big and strong as Hagrid would be scared to step on an escalator, Harry was happily surprised that he shared something so personal and vulnerable with him. It made him feel that he could be more open with him in return and share some of his fears without feeling awkward about it.

He held Hagrid's hand. "Come on, let's do it together." Hagrid gave him a winning smile and nodded. "Just lift one leg." He demonstrated by lifting his left leg and hovering it over the moving steps. Hagrid followed his movement and together they placed their foot on the same step. "See. That wasn't hard" said Harry as they were steadily coming down.

"Well that's because yer with me 'Arry," Harry blushed at the compliment.

They reached the lower level and walked towards the trolley rack. Hagrid put the trunk and Hedwig's cage on the trolley before telling Harry to take hold of it.

"C'mon 'Arry. It's time for me to leave. I best show you how to get to platform nine and three quarters though" he said checking his wristwatch before guiding Harry.

Harry looked around in confusion as they reached a wall that had a board hanging on either side with 10 and 9 written on them.

"Hagrid, are you sure that we have the right address?" he asked, looking up at him.

Hagrid ignored his question and pushed him forward. Harry was about to repeat his question when something caught his eye. A girl, a few years older than him holding a trolley with luggage similar to his was running straight into the wall between platforms 10 and 9. He watched with wide eyes as she ran straight into the wall and disappeared. He stood there with his mouth hanging open and looked around to see if anyone else had seen what just happened but no one seemed any wiser as people were going about their daily business as if nothing extraordinary happened.

He came out of his shock when Hagrid pushed him forward and made him stand in the middle of the two platforms.

"Yer see how she did it 'Arry. Ye gotta do the same thing. Just run straight into the wall"

Harry looked up at him with fear. "What? You saw that" he asked afraid to know the answer.

Hagrid gave him a warm smile and knelt placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yes 'Arry, I saw it. This is the only way students get to Hogwarts. Even your mum and dad had to go through it" he finished with a wink. He stood up and positioned the trolley correctly. "Now c'mon before someone else comes along. I'm sure you'd want to find a compartment all to yerself"

Harry nodded before leaving his trolley and hugging him. "Eh, what's that for. I'll be seein ye in a few hours," Harry broke the hug and stared up at him.

"Really?" he asked with hope.

"Really. I'll be waitin for ye when ye get off the train. Now c'mon off you go," Harry grasped the trolley tightly and took a deep breath and closing his eyes to steady himself. He stared straight at the wall, ignoring all the ruckus around him and ran straight at the wall. He closed his eyes just as he was about to collide with it. But the collision never came. He opened his eyes before turning around and touched the brick wall behind him.

"Woah" he breathed.

He jumped a foot in the air at the sound of a loud train whistle. He moved his trolley to the right and his vision was blurred by smoke coming out of the engine. He maneuvered his way through the smoke still not getting a clear look at the train. When the smoke cleared he saw a red locomotive train that had 'Hogwarts Express' written on its head. He saw a sign hanging above him that had platform nine and three quarters written on it. There were not many people around as he pushed his trolley forward.

"Excuse me, but is this your first time?" A boy a few years older than Harry with red hair came up to him. Harry nodded his head. "Fantastic. My name is Percy Weasley. I'm a 5th-year prefect and as per my duty I'm here for your help" he said proudly and held his hand out.

Harry, relieved at knowing that he wouldn't get lost shook his hand. "I'm Harry"

"Well nice to meet you Harry and let me just say that you're the first person to ask for my help on my first day as a prefect, so consider yourself lucky" he finished with a toothy grin.

Harry wanted to mention that he didn't ask for his help but kept his mouth shut and instead managed an awkward smile.

"Here let me guide you to the luggage rack" he showed Harry the way to the luggage carrier where he stored his trunk before walking over to place Hedwig in a cage with all the other pets.

He followed Percy into the train. "Where would you like to sit Harry? It would be easier for us if you had a preference" he said turning around to look at him.

"Umm anywhere where there are not many people," he said looking around.

Percy chuckled before he resumed his fast-paced walk. "You're quite lucky that not many students have arrived yet so the compartments are mostly empty. But I would recommend sitting near the middle as students mostly prefer to sit at the front or back. I always preferred to sit at the front to spare myself of the troublemakers. They tend to create a ruckus at the back. But I wouldn't have to worry about that now because prefects get their separate compartments that students are not allowed to enter." he said haughtily.

"Ok. I guess the middle would be fine" Harry said hesitantly. He was starting to feel sick at the notion of students crowding the train.

"Brilliant," said Percy walking further down the carriage. He opened the door to an empty compartment and moved aside to let Harry in. "I hope you have a fantastic first trip to Hogwarts Harry. Actually, it's my little brother's first time today also. He should be here soon. If it's alright with you, I'm sure he'd love to sit with you and chat about quidditch. Merlin knows he can never shut up about it. What do you say?"

Harry thought about it for a second before replying "That would be nice. Thank you" he only agreed to not sound rude, plus he didn't mind Percy even though he seemed a bit snobbish, so if his brother was just like him he wouldn't mind it much.

…

Harry was looking out the window as parents bid their children farewell. Some kids were clinging to their parent's shoulders and openly crying while some tried to maintain distance in order to avoid embarrassment. A small smile broke out of Harry's smile as he watched a young boy holding on to his brother's leg to stop him from going. Finally, their mother came and scooped him into her arms.

After a couple of minutes the sound of the engine went off and the train slowly started moving before catching speed.

Ten minutes into his journey, Harry was looking out the window when his compartment door opened. He turned his head to look at a boy his age enter before closing the door behind him.

The first thing Harry noticed about him was his red hair and he assumed that he was Percy's younger brother. He was also a couple of inches taller than Harry. He turned around and shot a nervous smile towards Harry.

"Hi, My brother said that I can sit here" Harry looked at him with a blank face. "If you don't mind that is" he added quickly.

"I don't mind," said Harry gesturing at him to take a seat. The boy smiled before sitting opposite Harry.

"My name is Ron Weasley," he said, extending his hand and offering a friendly smile.

Harry shook his hand offering him a smile of his own. "I'm Harry Potter," He inwardly cursed himself the moment he felt the word leave his mouth. His fear was realized as Ron's eyes widened and his mouth formed a silent 'O'.

The last thing he wanted was the entire train knowing that he was traveling alongside them. Hagrid had informed him to only introduce himself by his first name to avoid people clambering over him.

"No way!" exclaimed Ron. Harry put a finger to his lips to shush him and looked at the door to see if anyone heard it. "Sorry. Mum did mention that you were the same age as me" He got a sheepish look on his face and leaned forward. "Umm. Can I see your scar? If you don't mind that is?" he asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed and lifted his hair from his forehead to reveal his scar.

"Wicked" breathed Ron in awe of the lightning-shaped scar. Harry covered his forehead and matted his hair to obscure it back into hiding. He went back to looking out the window. Ron flushed at his behavior and leaned back. "I'm sorry. I get carried away sometimes."

"It's okay. I'd appreciate it if you don't mention it to anyone else," he said facing him again.

"I won't. But you do know that everyone is going to know who you are during the sorting ceremony right."

"What's that?" the same sinking feeling was starting to form in his stomach again.

"Well, how do I explain this? Basically, all the first years stand in the great hall in front of the entire school and wait for their turns to be sorted into a house. There are four. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor which is where all my brothers are" finished Ron feeling quite proud of himself at his description of the sorting process. However, he didn't notice the colour leaving Harry's face.

Dread came over Harry as Ron's words 'in front of the entire school' kept repeating in his head. He felt his breathing get heavier the more he thought about it.

At that moment the door to their compartment opened. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the door. A bushy brown haired girl with big front teeth stood at the door. She was already wearing her school robes and was carrying a thick leather-bound book that had Hogwarts: A history printed in it. Her eyes examined the compartment before landing on the two boys.

"Would it be alright if I stayed here for the rest of the journey? I wanted to get some light reading done but the noise level in my carriage got high and I couldn't even hear my own thoughts let alone concentrate" she said all this really fast and waited for the boys to respond.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Ron got up and moved to sit next to Harry.

"Thanks" she smiled and walked over to sit on the spot Ron just vacated. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley" Ron dropped his sugar quill that he'd taken out just a couple of minutes ago and extended his hand.

Hermione shook his hand. "Pleasure" she made a disgusted face and wiped her hand to get rid of the stickiness.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten since breakfast" he apologized sheepishly.

Hermione looked like she wanted to reprimand him but stopped herself. "It's okay" She then looked over at Harry who was cleaning his glasses and gasped. "Oh my god, you're Harry Potter"

Harry looked at her wide-eyed before putting his glasses back on and matting his hair.

"I have read all about you, you see. With your history, it seemed only natural. I first came across you when I read History of magic but you're also mentioned in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

Though I must say I didn't find the latter to be a particularly good read mind you as it sensationalized a lot of events including yours"

Harry was starting to feel agitated and wanted nothing more than for her to be quiet but it didn't seem like she had any intention of slowing down anytime soon.

"It's just bad journalism in my opinion to portray something so tragic as fiction. I have also read about your parents. Did you know that your mum was considered one of the smartest witches of her age? Who am I kidding, of course, you do? I hope to follow in her footsteps and-

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP" bellowed Harry, halting her speech. Ron jumped a foot in the air and nearly landed on the floor. Hermione looked wide-eyed at him as there was absolute silence for about five seconds before "I don't care what bullshit you read in which book. No one asked you for any information and NO ONE CARES, so you don't have to show off and make yourself look smart. I'm sure that's probably the reason why you were kicked out of your carriage. Not because you wanted to read but because you couldn't shut your mouth. You're just a know-it-all who wants to show how better you're than everyone else. And don't ever talk about my parents" Steam was coming out his ears as he finished and his face was flushed with anger.

Ron had backed himself further into a corner and was looking back and forth between them with wide eyes.

Hermione looked ashen as she stared back at Harry in horror who was breathing heavily. Tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes but Harry paid them no attention as he got up and left the compartment.

That was all it took for the dam to break and tears started to stream down Hermione's cheeks as her shoulders shook silently.

Ron got even more horrified at seeing that since he had little to no experience on how to handle a crying girl. He had a younger sister but was usually the culprit behind her tears.

He thought about leaving but didn't think his mother would be proud by that move so he just awkwardly sat there. He tried to come up with something funny to say to break the silence but then thought against it due to the fear of upsetting her more.

Finally, after a couple of minutes in which only the sound of Hermione's sobs were heard, he got up from his spot and moved to sit next to her.

He took out a sugar quill from his pocket but just held it in his hand.

"C'mon Ron, you can do this" he murmured to himself to gain some courage.

After taking a deep breath he tentatively tapped her on the shoulder.

Hermione turned her head and looked at him. Ron gulped at seeing tears openly cascading down her cheeks before clearing his throat.

"Umm here, my mum always gives me sweets whenever I'm sad. It always helps my mood. Here, take it. You will feel better. Trust me." he held out the sugar quill for her.

He was regretting his decision as she just kept staring at his hand without moving. He was about to apologize and leave when she spoke.

"I'm not-'sniff'-allowed-'sniff'-sweets" her voice broke and she sounded so weak and unsure of herself compared to the confident young girl from earlier.

"How come? You're just a kid and every kid is allowed sweets" Ron said bewildered at the thought that her parents would not let her taste sweets.

"My parents said they are bad for my teeth," she said, wiping at her cheeks with her sleeve. Tear stains were starting to form on her cheeks.

"But surely you can have one. I can promise one sugar quill is not going to ruin your teeth. Trust me, I've lost count on how many I have had but it's a lot and my teeth are still fine" he emphasized his point by showing her his teeth.

A small smile broke out on Hermione's face upon seeing that. "Okay. Just this once" she took the sugar quill from his hand and took a small bite.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her smile, thinking he did alright. "It's good isn't it," he said after she took another small bite.

Hermione chewed before nodding. "Thank you." she gave him a smile which Ron returned. She then looked down and became solemn again. "I'm never going to have any friends. I thought it would be different this time but I can't seem to shut up" she looked up at his face again. "My mum always says that I should never change myself to fit in with other kids and that they should like me for who I am" More tears started to form on her cheeks but she hastily wiped at them. "But I don't think I'll ever make friends" She stared down at her hands in her lap as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll be your friend" Ron blurted out. Hermione turned her head to look at him, shock evident on her face. "Really, I'll be your friend," he said, looking nervous. "If you want me to be"

"Really?" she asked, hope evident in her voice. Ron nodded and she beamed at him widely, fully displaying her front teeth. "I'd love that"

"Great" He looked at the forgotten sugar quill on her lap. "You better eat that before it sticks to your uniform," He said pointing at it.

Hermione chuckled before taking a bite. They were silent for a while and just enjoyed the beautiful scenery outside.

"Do you think I should go and apologize to him?" she asked, turning towards Ron. "It was never my intention to make him angry. I was just really excited and-" she huffed frustratingly.

"Best to stay away from him at the moment I think. Just give him some time and I'm sure he'll come around. I just met him now for the first time myself and he seemed fairly nice" he shrugged his shoulder.

Hermione nodded, furrowing her brows in contemplation before turning to look out the window again.

…..

Harry was standing at the rear balcony of the carriage, leaning on the iron railing. Ten minutes had passed since he left the compartment after his outburst and he was still seething with anger.

'Who does she think she is? Telling me she knows more about my parents than me.' His inner monologue was disturbed by the opening of the door. He turned around and came face-to-face with the boy he met at the Owlery. Cedric Diggory.

"Harry! I was not expecting to find you here," he said, coming over to stand next to him. "So how's your first train journey to Hogwarts been like?"

Harry turned around to look at the vast open fields and shrugged his shoulders.

Cedric nodded looking at him before following his vision. "Want to talk about it?". Harry shook his head. "If there's a problem you could talk to me you know. I may not have the answers but I'm always here to listen"

They stood in silence for a minute, admiring the contrasting beauty of nature. "A month ago I didn't even know about magic," Cedric turned his head towards him. "I had no idea that something like this existed or that my parents were a part of this world or that people know more about them than I ever did. Plus everyone I meet treats me like an alien as if they have never met another person and I hate it" he hissed in the end.

Cerdic stayed silent for a moment and looked at the sun setting over the mountain peak.

"Yes well that's for you to deal with Harry" Harry turned his head to look at him. Cedric arched an eyebrow and nodded. "It's your problem. Always will be. You can't just assume people are bad by how they react when they first meet you. That's absurd. Try to think from their perspective Harry. Imagine meeting a person who you'd only heard these legendary stories about and then suddenly meeting them, it's a wonder people haven't started worshiping you.

You are not an ordinary wizard Harry. You may not like it but it's the truth." Harry was about to argue but Cedric cut him off. "Look I'm not saying that don't be wary but try to be a little more patient when you meet new people alright"

Harry didn't want to admit but he knew what Cedric said was right. It will always be his problem and only he can fix it. "I'll try" Cedric's mouth twitched at the corner. "So want to tell me what's an alien" Harry opened his mouth to speak before Cedric cut him off chuckling. "I'm kidding. I take muggle studies. Creepy-looking creatures if you ask me" He said making a face. Harry shot him an amusing glance before turning his head as they simply admired the view in silence.

…

The train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station. Harry was in the middle of a line of students behind Ron, who were slowly moving. After spending an hour on the balcony Harry walked back to his compartment and was relieved to find only Ron sitting. Ron had already changed into his robes and went out so that Harry could do the same. They had not spoken since Harry had come back.

Finally, after what felt like forever to Harry he stepped out of the train.

He started walking in line with other students while looking around. It was nighttime so he could not see much however, when he turned his head straight ahead he saw none other than Hagrid standing, carrying a lamp and shouting instructions at students.

"Firs' years follow me. The rest to the carriages." he boomed over the chatter of the students.

Harry walked up to him and tugged on his coat. Hagrid looked down and a huge smile split his face in half.

"'Arry!" They embraced in a hug. "So, how was yer ride?" He asked, pulling back. Harry simply shrugged his shoulders. Hagrid gave him a knowing look before nodding. "C'mon then, let's get you inside the castle"

….

Harry was in complete awe as he ascended the stairs to the first floor of the castle. He still couldn't get the boat ride to the castle out of his mind. It looked translucent in the pale moonlight.

The students stopped walking as they came to the top of the stairs and saw a tall, stern-looking old witch with black hair drawn into a tight bun standing before them.

"I am Professor McGonagall. It is my pleasure as deputy headmistress to welcome you all to Hogwarts. The sorting hat ceremony will begin shortly and I must warn you all to act smartly once you're in the great hall. Now please form two columns. The boys on the right and the girls on the left"

Everyone started shifting for the next couple of minutes. The chatter between students grew before Professor McGonagall held her hand up.

"Quiet please," she said sternly and the chatter immediately stopped. "Follow me"

She turned around and started walking as the big oak doors that led to the great hall opened and a loud rambunctious noise met their ears. Harry felt the air leave his lungs as he entered the great hall. He was overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the space. It was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen. He looked up and felt like he'd stepped into an imaginary world. There was no ceiling. He could see the night sky with all it's stars shining brightly or so he thought before someone behind him pointed it out.

"The ceiling's been enchanted to appear that way. I have read it in Hogwarts: A History."

His admiration of the hall ended as his eyes landed on the students sitting all around him in four long tables that stretched the entire length of the hall. This time he felt his breath leave for a completely different reason and he nearly stumbled. He'd forgotten about what Ron had told him about the sorting ceremony.

They stopped walking as Professor McGonagall reached the podium and stood next to a wooden stool with an old looking pointy hat atop it.

Harry looked behind it and caught Dumbledore's eye who winked at him. He was seated in the middle of the long staff table.

"Please come forward when I say your name." She opened a long roll and spoke aloud.

"Abbott, Hannah." A girl with golden curls walked with her head down and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The hat had barely touched her head before it shouted "Hufflepuff"

Harry watched as McGonagall called out the names of students as they were sorted into the four houses. Most seemed happy with their house, others not so much.

Harry winced as a sharp pain shot through his scar and touched it with his hand to stop the pain. He had never felt his scar hurt so much. He looked up and caught the eye of a man sitting at the far left corner of the staff table looking at him with a piercing stare. He had greasy-looking black shoulder-length hair and a long nose. They held eye contact for five seconds before Harry broke it.

"Granger, Hermione," Harry watched as Hermione practically bounced her way to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her bushy head. He watched closely as Hermione kept murmuring something in her mouth with her eyes closed.

"Gryffindor!" A huge sigh escaped her lips before she opened her eyes smiling widely and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He noticed Ron clapping enthusiastically next to him.

A couple of more students were sorted in Gryffindor. Two boys named Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan.

Harry was only paying attention to students that were sorted into Gryffindor because that's where he wanted to be ever since Hagrid told him it was his parent's house.

"Malfoy, Draco" A boy with slicked black blonde hair and a smirk on his face sat on the stool. The hat was a couple of inches from touching his head before it shouted "Slytherin" The Slytherin table whistled and clapped as he hopped off the table sporting a lazy grin and walked over.

"Potter, Harry" There was dead silence for ten seconds before students began to whisper furiously among themselves. The noise level grew louder as more time passed and Harry started feeling nauseating and sick to his stomach.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore's booming voice rang through the hall and everyone quieted down immediately. Harry looked at Dumbledore who gave him a nod and a warm smile.

Ron placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him forward. "C'mon mate. Everything will be fine."

Harry didn't know how but his footsteps started moving of their own accord. He felt as if he wasn't in control of them. Everything seemed to happen in a daze until he sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath to prepare himself for the worst.

'Hmm. What do we have here?" Harry's eyes snapped open. The hat was talking to him. He was pretty sure he couldn't hear it from where he was standing so it only seems to be speaking to the person it was placed upon.

"Bravery. Lots of it in fact. Some would say recklessness" it spoke in its low rumble. "Also ambition and a need to prove yourself. You would do great things in Slytherin"

Harry's eyes grew wide and his whole body tensed. 'No, please. Gryffindor. I want to be in Gryffindor' he kept repeating it in his head.

Seconds that felt like hours to Harry passed on agonizingly. His knuckles turned white from the fist he made.

"Oh Alright. GRYFFINDOR!"

 **A/N:** Alright guys bring on the comments. let me reemphasise that there will be no bashing in my fic and I was not bashing Hermione. She has been my second favourite character in the HP universe since the start and I love her. As you can see Harry and Hermione's relationship didn't get to a steady start and will progress slowly. Let me know what you think. Next chapter QUIDDITCH


	5. To Be Curious is To Be Brave

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry I am late. i was planning my whole story outline and got delayed by couple of days. I apologize sincerely. i Know that some of you had issues with Harry in last chapter. I will only say that if you read with an open mind and not think about how canon Harry would react, you will understand, not appreciate, why he reacted the way he did. Hermione's comments were just the tipping point for him. Anyway that aside my Beta for this chapter is Grammarly so I apologize in advance for mistakes. This is my longest chapter to date and I really hope that you find it worth your time. Thank you.

Harry was perched upon the concrete window sill of his dorm, staring up into the night sky. He was sitting with his knees up, hugging them to his chest with his arms around them. His eyes traveled down, scanning the Hogwarts grounds until they landed on the stadium to the far left. Though it was a considerable distance away, Harry knew that it was the Quidditch stadium. He was quickly becoming familiar with the wizarding sport as it was the only topic Ron and most of the boys were passionately discussing during the feast. His eyes swept across the grounds over to the forbidden forest to the far right. Dumbledore had warned all the students to not go anywhere near it and also to stay clear of the third-floor corridor. Though Harry felt that staying away from the forest was self-explanatory  _ ‘I mean seriously who would want to go there’ _ , he had a tough time understanding as to why the headmaster would ban students from the third floor and from the reaction of some of the older students Harry figured that it wasn’t something they were used to which made the whole thing all the more curious to him.

It had been close to two hours since the students were led to their dormitories by their house prefects. Upon arriving Harry had gone straight to his four-poster bed, closing the curtains around it. He waited to make sure until his fellow roommates were asleep before he slowly got out of bed, making sure not to make a sound.

Harry didn't talk much with any of his roommates except for exchanging a few words during the feast when they introduced themselves. There were four of them.

Ron, who Harry already had met during the train ride. He sat next to Hermione during the feast and chatted animatedly with her while stuffing his mouth with pretty much anything and everything he could get his hands on. Harry also remembered Hermione reprimanding him before telling him to chew properly before speaking. The ginger-haired boy flushed embarrassingly before murmuring an apology. 

Dean Thomas, who Harry learned was a muggle-born like himself and seemed pretty nice. He also, like Harry, had a passion for drawing. He mentioned his father was a Football coach and his mother a university professor. They chatted for a minute or two about this whole experience and how surreal it all seemed before Dean left to talk with Seamus Finnegan, another one of their roommates who was quite a bit eccentric for Harry's taste. The only thing he was interested in seemed was blowing things up and boasted to the entire Gryffindor table about a prank he played on his uncle where he blew up his entire kitchen, upon which Harry noticed Fred and George, older twin brothers of Ron, rolling their eyes in disappointment before murmuring 'Amateur'.

Neville Longbottom was the last one of his roommates that came to talk to him, and even then he looked as uncomfortable as Harry felt. He was a little chubby and a bit clumsy as he kept tripping over his own feet while walking out of the great hall. Harry actually liked Neville, he was a bit shy but polite. He didn’t talk much and like Harry preferred to be left alone.

"No mum. You know I don't like pancakes in the morning" Harry turned his head towards Ron's bed when he heard him talking in his sleep before continuing his loud snoring. Harry’s mouth twitched at the corner before he looked down at his lap.

He picked up the photograph that was laying on his lap. It was of his parents that Dumbledore had given to him. He traced the smiling faces of his parents with his finger as a small smile came over his features. Looking at their faces always helped brighten his mood no matter how he was feeling. He didn't take it out a lot at Privet Drive due to the fear that the Dursleys might snatch it from him if they found out that it was magical.

He let out a long sigh as his thoughts once again took him back to the events of the past few hours. He could still feel the relief when the sorting hat shouted ‘Gryffindor’. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Everything after that felt like a blur. From walking over to the Gryffindor table and being congratulated by practically everyone on the table. A reaction he wasn't too surprised by anymore but one he still felt the same resentment for because as he feared, for the next hour or so everyone was either talking to him or about him. He could even hear students at other tables talking about him as if he wasn't even there.

Cedric came up to him at some point during the feast and congratulated him. He was the only one who knew how much it meant to Harry to be sorted into Gryffindor. Although his appearance at the Gryffindor table made things worse for Harry because the second he left everyone started asking him questions about how he knew Cedric Diggory because apparently, Cedric was one of the more popular students in the school not only due to him being an excellent student but also because he was an excellent quidditch player. He played the position of the seeker for the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Fred, George, and Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, all had a huge scowl on their faces upon seeing him. He learned from Ron that Hufflepuff had been winning the quidditch cup the past two years and that it was mostly due to Cedric's seeker skills.

The only thing that bothered Harry and that he couldn't get out of his system was the hurting of his scar in the middle of the great hall. It had never happened to him before. Also, he couldn't shake off the intense staring contest he shared with the black haired professor. Something about him unnerved Harry.

A yawn escaped his mouth as he tried to stifle it with his hand. ‘ _ I guess I better get to sleep _ ' Harry took one last look out the window before walking towards his bed and opening the curtains before slipping in and closing them behind him. He got under the covers before laying his head on the pillow and tried not to think about how nervous he felt for his first day of classes for tomorrow.

………

Harry slowly closed the door behind him so as not to disturb his roommates from their deep slumber. He walked down the stairs of the boys dormitory that led to the common room, already dressed in his school robes. He looked around the common room to find it empty. He looked at the grandfather clock above the fireplace and was a bit surprised to find that it was only 6 am. There were still 2 hours before breakfast would be served.

_ 'Oh well, no point going back now’ _ thought Harry as he walked towards the couch in front of the fireplace and sat on it. He couldn’t get much sleep during the night, tossing and turning most of the time.

It was close to 7 when he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned his head towards the stairs that lead to the girls dormitories as that was where the sound seemed to be coming from. Harry waited and kept watching when ten seconds later a bushy-haired head popped from behind the wall. 

Harry immediately recognized it was Hermione. She was carrying a bag that seemed too heavy for her to carry. She looked around before her eyes landed on him. She seemed to be in shock as if not expecting another student to be up this early. Suddenly she seemed nervous as she was chewing her lower lip and looking down before squaring her shoulders and walking towards him. Harry stood up as well when she came to a stop 5 meters from him.

Harry waited for her to speak but it seemed that she lost all her confidence and was looking everywhere but at him. Harry knew what he had to do but she was making it a lot more difficult than it needed to be.

“Sorry”

“Sorry”

They both spoke simultaneously and looked at each other in embarrassment.

"I am sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have said that. If it makes it any better I didn’t mean it. It was not you……” Harry groaned in frustration at his ability to not properly articulate what he was trying to say.

“It’s okay” Harry looked up into her eyes. “To be honest, I blame myself mostly. I shouldn’t have brought up your parents. It was insensitive on my part.” She looked up from staring at her shoes and into his eyes. “I am really sorry.” She said sincerely.

Harry nodded, silently thanking her for taking over the conversation and not letting him stand there looking like an idiot.

There was awkward silence once again surrounding them as they stood there not knowing what to do next.

“Umm, I was going to get some reading done before breakfast starts so I’ll just sit over at the corner” Harry nodded, watching her make her way over to the table. He was about to sit when she turned around. “Is Ron up?” she asked. Harry shook his head. She nodded before turning back and walking. 

……..

It was close to 7.40 when students started leaving for the great hall. Harry got up from his spot and followed a couple of older girls walking out of the common room. Since technically today was his first day and he had no clue of how to get to his classes or the great hall for that matter, he figured that following other students would be best so that he wouldn't get lost.

Harry turned another corner and came across the moving stairs. He had forgotten all about them.  _ ‘Okay steady. Just one step at a time’.  _ He thought back to the moment when he helped Hagrid on the escalators. He waited till the stairs lined up before quickly stepping on them.

Harry looked all around as he slowly treaded his way down the corridor. He wanted to soak everything in since he couldn’t get a good view last night. It was huge. That was the only way he could describe it. Everything about the castle seemed grand. To the doors, moving portraits, statues everything seemed to be enhanced in size.

He knew before coming that Hogwarts would be a lot different from his old school but he wasn't expecting this, nor was he ready for this. He didn't know how he could concentrate in classes when he would be busy ogling every nook and cranny of the castle.

Harry also made sure to memorize his way as he came across another set of moving stairs. He stepped on them and looked above him and nearly lost his balance. There seemed to be no ceiling as far as the eye could see. It was just stairs moving to and from a point.

Harry reached the great hall and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table closer to the door. He looked around to see only a handful of people crowding the hall.

Ten minutes later, just like last night food appeared out of thin air and filled the table. By now students started filling the hall. Harry filled his plate with 2 toasts and eggs and filled his goblet with pumpkin juice. 

Ron, accompanied by Hermione, sat next to him with Hermione sitting opposite Ron. She filled her plate with mashed potatoes and cereal with some fruit on the side. Ron filled his plate with anything he could get his hands on. Hermione rolled her eyes at him before taking a bite.

Dean, Seamus, and Neville sat next to Hermione and filled their plates before digging in.

Thirty minutes later, Harry saw owls flying in and dropping packages to students. He watched as a tiny brown owl dropped a letter onto Ron's plate who picked it up and opened it.

"Oi Fred, check it out, looks like ickle Ronnekins is already getting fan mail" Ron flushed in embarrassment before grumbling “shut up” to his brother.

"It's from mum you dimwit" he closed the letter before digging back into his meal.

"I wrote a letter to my parents last night but I don't know the way to the owlery," Hermione said dejectedly.

"It's alright Hermione. We'll take you to it" said Fred. as a huge smile came over Hermione’s face.

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you” she beamed.

“No problem” he waved it off. “Does your owl have a name, cause otherwise, it could take some time in finding it" he spoke after taking a sip from his goblet.

Hermione finished chewing before speaking. “Actually I don’t have an owl yet. But I read in Hogwarts: A History that the school provides students with an owl who doesn't own one to deliver their mail. Although with a school owl my parents can’t write back to me because they only deliver the students letters and don’t wait for a response since there are so many letters but that’s alright I suppose” she finished.

Fred nodded his head. 'Well, you can have our owl deliver your mail. That way you can also hear back from your parents"

"Oh no, I couldn't, it-"

"Yes you can and you would" he cut her mid-sentence and made a shushing motion when she was about to speak. "It's the least we could do after you have taken a behemoth of a task in making ickle ronniekins your friend” he winked at Ron who was glaring bloody murder at him as everyone around them except Harry started laughing.

Hermione tried hard not to laugh but couldn’t help a giggle from escaping her mouth. Soon she was howling with laughter like everyone else. Ron couldn't hold his angry facade any longer and soon he too joined in with everyone.

Everyone in the great hall looked at them, some with amusement on their faces, others with annoyance.

At the head table, Albus Dumbledore was watching the whole scene with great amusement until his eyes landed on Harry. He breathed a heavy sigh before turning to McGonagall on his right.

"Minerva, would you please send Mr. Potter to my office after your class finishes.”

McGonagall eyed him curiously before nodding her head once.

Harry took out his schedule from his pocket and checked for his class timings, McGonagall had given one to every student last night.

His first-class was Charms, followed by Defence Against the Dark arts. He then had a break for an hour before his last two classes resumed which were Potions and then Transfiguration to end the day off. 

“Hey guys look, they found out new information about the break-in that happened at Gringotts a month ago"

Harry looked up sharply. Everyone nearby turned their head towards Katie Bell, a second-year Gryffindor who was holding a copy of the daily prophet.

“It says that yesterday the ministry put out an official statement regarding the break-in of vault 713 during a press conference. A representative from the ministry said that they put all the goblins that work at the bank under veritaserum and they can positively confirm that it was not an inside job. The only conclusion they came up with is that the enchantments surrounding the vault had been removed because earlier that same day the vault had been emptied so it was easier for the person as no alarms went off. They also believe that it was the work of a dark wizard because of the spell they used to get past ‘The Thief’s Downfall’, a magical waterfall that washes away all the enchantments and magical concealments and throws the person off the track” she finished breathlessly.

"It's a truth serum potion that makes the person who drinks it tell nothing but the truth" answered Hermione.

"What's veritaserum?" asked Ron.

Harry tried to remember where he had heard that number before his eyes went wide as he recalled it was the same vault that he and Hagrid visited. There was nothing in it except the little package that Hagrid picked. His curiosity surrounding the item peeked tenfold upon hearing this new information.  _ ‘What’s so special about it?’ _

__

"It is the first time that someone has tried to break-in at Gringotts. Bill mentioned that Gringotts is doubling their security" said Fred.

"Yeah, also I heard Dad talking that Fudge is shaken by the whole thing as it paints a bad look on him with the whole upcoming election thing and all" finished George.

A clicking of glass made everyone look at the head table. Dumbledore stood up from his seat and cleared his throat.

“First of all I wish you all a wonderful first day and hope that you find some enjoyment in your classes” He paused for a second, eyes sweeping from one corner to the other. “Secondly, since today marks my 30th Anniversary as Headmaster, I have asked the teachers to not hand you homework for this week" A loud cheer erupted in the great hall. Harry couldn't help but smile alongside his peers as relief washed over him as this gave him time to properly settle in these new surroundings without having the pressure of homework looming over his head. He looked around and almost everyone had a huge smile on their faces, some were even hi-fiving each other. The only person who seemed wasn’t happy with this ordeal was Hermione as she had a frown marred on her face as she watched the reactions of students all around her. Harry couldn't help but shake his head. _ 'She really is off her rocker' _

__

McGonagall watched from her seat as a small chuckle escaped Dumbledore's lips. He looked down at her and his eyes were twinkling with what she knew as his I-told-you so look. She rolled her eyes at him before he turned back to face the students again. When the headmaster first approached her with this idea she was strongly opposed to it. A week of no homework seemed preposterous and a little careless in her opinion as she was of the opinion that students should daily revise their subjects. But now seeing this sort of response she hated to admit that maybe the old man was right as the students were clearly all for his opinion. Plus, contrary to popular belief watching the smiles light up the students' faces filled her heart with joy. 

Dumbledore watched as a single hand rose after the noise had died down.

"Yes Mr. Diggory?" he nodded for him to stand up.

Cedric stood up and cleared his throat. “Professor, shouldn’t yesterday have been your 30th Anniversary since it’s the first day of term? He asked sheepishly. Cedric visibly shuddered as he imagined what the students would do to him if the headmaster took his no-homework-for -the-week privilege back because of his stupidity. Murder was not that far fetched of a thought. Now that he thought about it, why did he ask this question and embarrassed himself in front of the entire school? Oh, that's right, he lost a bet. He could hear his best friend, Damian, sniggering next to him. Cedric held his breath as he waited for the headmaster’s response. A huge relief came over him and the tension in his shoulders went away as he watched a small smile come over the headmaster’s face.

"Well Mr. Diggory, you're right in your assessment but, as I'm sure not many of you know this and it may even surprise you but I was not the first choice for the position of headmaster. Professor Bitkins, who taught Charms, was supposed to be the new headmaster and he was, but his tenure only lasted the first night of the term because it had been found out that he had used the imperius curse to manipulate the committee in his favor. Alas, yours truly was chosen" he finished with a bow.

An echoing of “oh’s” was heard all around.

Cedric was about to sit, thinking that he had gotten away with it but it seemed luck was not on his side when Dumbledore stopped him with his hand. The hall was silent again.

"I would like to award 10 points to Hufflepuff for Mr. Diggory's curiosity and bravery to ask what was on his mind and not shy away from it" He then motioned for Cedric to take his seat before addressing the hall. "Remember, curiosity without bravery is nothing but a wasted thought. So I encourage you all to speak your mind with honesty, no matter how ridiculous it sounds because no one wants to listen to a boring thought"

Harry’s eyes grew wide as he watched Dumbledore’s eyes lingering on him in the end. He blinked and they were gone.

“Now the third thing I wanted to address to you all is that the annual dueling competition will start after Christmas break. Remember as always it’s mandatory so all the students must sign the form that will be pinned on your common room wall" He checked the time on his watch. "That's all for now but I would just like to say this one thing before you leave. Treat each other with respect, honesty, and kindness. Alright of you go now."

………

"Alright, everyone. That's all for today. I hope you all found today's lecture intriguing and not boring" Flitwick chuckled at his joke that no one else seemed to find funny. "As I'm sure you all heard earlier that there will be no homework this week but I would still like to encourage you who couldn't get the incantation and the wand movement correct to practice the spell again. Remember as Miss Granger brilliantly demonstrated earlier, it's Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione blushed deeply and ducked her head. Ron, sitting to her right started clapping before everyone else followed. Her cheeks tinged pink as she murmured a shy “Thank you”.

Harry got up from his seat and followed his classmates to the next class. He thought back to his first-class that just ended and he had to admit that he found it a lot more interesting than he initially thought. He even got the spell right in his third attempt when he lifted the feather for ten seconds before dropping it back on the table.

Hermione was the only student who got it right the first time. He found it somewhat annoying that she could be so brilliant when she was just a muggle like him.

Harry entered his next class and took a seat at the back corner just as he did for charms. Partly because he didn’t want anyone to sit next to him and also because the teacher wouldn't notice him much which will lessen the probability of them asking a question.

He looked around the room. It was a lot bigger than the previous one. All four houses were sharing this class. A huge skeleton of what looked like a dinosaur hung from the ceiling. At the front, there were spiral stairs that led to a room. Harry figured that it was probably the teacher's office"

He watched as Hermione dragged Ron near the front of the room as they both took a seat in the middle. Ron looked back at him and gave him a sad smile before whispering something to Hermione. She briefly looked back at him before whispering back to Ron. 

Harry watched as Ron stood up and walked over to him.

“Hey Harry, would you like to come sit with us. We have a spare seat on our table” he asked politely.

Harry saw Hermoine looking at them. He looked down at his desk before replying "No I'm fine"

“You know if you’re worried about not knowing an answer, Hermione could help you. She’s really smart”

“I’m good,” Harry said, looking up at him.

Ron nodded his head. “Well if you change your mind let us know ok” with that he walked back to his seat.

Harry caught Hermione looking at him before she turned back to face the front.

The door opened and a young-looking professor stepped out. He was dressed in burgundy robes and wore a turban on his head.

“Goo-Good M-Morning, everyone. I am Pro-Professor Quirrell” he stuttered while nervously rubbing his hands together.

“Morning Professor” chorused everyone.

He came down the steps and shook everyone’s hands while asking for their names. He came over to Harry’s table.

“Ah, you m-must be Harry P-Potter,” he smiled down at Harry. Harry was about to respond when suddenly his scar started hurting again. He hissed and put his hand over it.

“Everyone t-thing alright P-Potter?” Quirrell asked.

Harry took off his hand as the pain subsided. “Yes Professor” he replied.

“G-Good. Why d-don’t you sit at the front Potter” Quirell looked at the front. "Look, there is a-a-a empty seat right there" he pointed at Ron and Hermione's table. "C'mon it's b-better t-to sit next to your friends, don't y-you-uu think so?" he let out a nervous laugh that sounded more like a hiccup.

Harry picked up his bag before trotting to the front and taking a seat next to Hermione. Ron and Hermione looked at him with smiles but he simply ignored them.

The class was a total bust in Harry’s opinion, which was unfortunate because aside from flying, he was looking forward to it the most. He didn’t care for the professor’s teaching method. Half of the time he was stuttering and couldn’t get a sentence out and it was all just theory. During the middle of the session, he looked around to find that half of the class had dozed off.

He spent his break alone back in the great hall. Since the break was only an hour-long he didn't feel like roaming around and feared that he might get lost. Ron had asked him to join him and Hermione in the library but he refused and lied that he was going back to the common room. He didn’t know why he was avoiding them, since they were actually making an effort of wanting to be his friends. Deep down he knew why. It wasn’t about them. They could be anybody and he still would react the same way. That’s just the way he’d always been like. Even back in his old school he didn’t have any friends and would sit by himself. He had been bullied and made fun of a lot in his life. No one his age had ever wanted to be his friend and it just made it a whole lot scarier because he didn’t want to put his trust in somebody else only for it to be broken.

..........

Harry entered the potions lab which was located in the dungeons. He looked around to find a seat and spotted one next to Neville who was sitting alone in a corner at the back. 'Brilliant' he thought. No one would have a problem with him sitting at the back now. He was about to walk over when Ron called out to him.

“C’mon Harry, there are three seats available in the middle”

Harry looked back and forth between Neville and Ron. He knew he had to make a choice. He could either be brave and try and make friends he could trust and rely on or he could take the easy way out and continue down his path of solitary "I'm going to sit with Neville," he said. Ron looked over at Neville before he gave Harry a nod and walked over to Hermione who was watching them.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Harry asked Neville who had his head turned the other way. Neville turned around before his eyes grew wide. Clearly, he wasn't expecting company.

"Oh hey, Harry. Sure" he said, giving him a small smile. Harry sat down and took out his book. He looked around the room. They were sharing this class with Slytherin only unlike the previous lesson.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the-boy-who-lived himself” came a voice from the other side of the room.

Harry looked up and watched the blonde boy from last night walk over to him, an arrogant smirk on his face. Harry tensed and gripped the table.

He came to a stop next to Harry who was still sitting down. “Hi Potter, we haven’t met yet. I am Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you've heard all about our noble house" Harry shook his head.

“No, I haven’t” Malfoy's smirk faltered for a second.

“Well you have now” he then looked at Neville. “Why are you sitting next to this loser? Found your toad yet Longbottom" Neville shook his head and all the Slytherins laughed. Malfoy looked back at Harry who by this point was getting irritated. "Say Potter why don't you come over and sit with us"

“I don’t think Professor Snape would agree to that,” Hermione spoke from her seat. She couldn’t believe how this boy was disrespecting Neville. He was just like the bullies at her previous school only much worse because he was also arrogant.

Draco seethed with anger at being interrupted. “Did anyone ask for your opinion? No, I don’t think so” he said condescendingly. turning to face Harry again.

“You don’t have to be rude about it. Plus I think Harry gave you his answer.” Hermione glared at him.

“Shut up. What, just because you think you’re smart you think it’s okay for you to butt your head in everyone’s business?” Draco hissed at her.

Ron stood up. His face matching the color of his hair. But before he could say anything, Harry spoke. “And you think it’s okay for you to bully other people" He was standing up now.

“Stay out of this Potter. You don’t want me as your enemy”

"I don't want you as anything much less as someone who could get on my nerves" Harry responded coldly. Draco sputtered in anger.

“Forget anything I said about us becoming friends. You’re nothing but a scarhead who is just lucky to be alive. You should be dead like your coward father and mudblood mother”

Harry charged at him and was about to punch him when a loud voice halted his movement.

"MR MALFOY" boomed a voice from the back of the room that made every student jump in their seat. Everyone turned their heads to look at the man standing at the door, wearing pure black robes. He walked into the room, his cloak billowing behind his long strides.

“That’s Professor Snape” Nevile whispered to Harry. Harry watched as Snape walked up to Malfoy.

"50 points taken from Slytherin for your racial slur and degrading comments Mr. Malfoy" Snape snarled. Malfoy whimpered in fear. Considering your upbringing Mr. Malfoy, I'm surprised you weren't taught how to properly behave. It seems as though the apple didn't fall far from the tree. I hope for your sake Mr. Malfoy that those words never leave your mouth again" he drawled. You will be serving a detention with me for a whole week.” he finished.

Draco was seething and steam was coming out of his ears.

"Are you waiting for an invitation, Mr. Malfoy? Get back to your seat" Snape barked.

Ron had a huge smile on his face as he watched Malfoy sulk back to his seat. Snape turned his eyes towards him and the smile instantly left his face.

"10 points from Gryffindor for encouraging the conversation and not backing away." he looked at Ron, Hermione, and then Harry at last. speaking each word with a slight pause and drawing it out.

Ron and Hermione hung their heads low.

“Sorry Professor” they murmured.

Snape bristled past them towards the front of the class before turning back and leaning on the long wooden desk. His eyes swept the room, staying on Harry for a second longer.

“ What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Hermione's hand shot up in an instant. However, Snape paid her no intention as he stared at Harry. Harry grew uncomfortable under his gaze and looked down hoping that he wouldn't pick him.

"Yes, Miss Granger," he asked, still looking at Harry.

“Thank you, Professor.  Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death" Hermione finished.

He turned his gaze towards Hermione. "Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor" Ron clapped loudly before Snape glared at him. He stopped instantly and murmured an apology looking down. Hermione bumped his shoulder.

“Thanks” she whispered. Harry watched their interaction before staring down at his table.

By the time the class ended Harry felt a headache coming. Unlike the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, he took notes since there was so much information being thwarted at him. 

He put his book in his bag before closing it and stood up. He turned and locked eyes with Malfoy who glared at him before walking away.

“That was brilliant mate. The look on Malfoy’s face. Serves him right though” said Ron as he stood next to him.

“What did it mean when he said mudblood? I have never heard that word before but I don’t like the way it sounds” asked Harry as Hermione came to stand next to them.

Ron hesitated before speaking. "It's said to muggle-borns. It's the lowest you could call someone. People like Malfoy believe that because they are pureblood their blood is better than everyone else. It's just not nice to call someone that Harry" he finished solemnly.

Harry nodded, now more angrier at Malfoy. He wanted to pummel his head.  _ ‘How dare he say that about my mother’  _ Harry was raging, his body trembling with pure hatred for the blond Slytherin.

Ron put a hand on his shoulder which calmed him a bit. “C’mon mate. He’s not worth it” They started to leave the room.

"Mr. Potter, a moment if you will. Rest of you, leave" Snape called out to them from his desk. His eyes scanning the paper before him. A quill in his right hand.

"We'll wait for you right outside mate," Ron said before he, Hermione, and Neville walked out.

Harry walked over to Snape who was still looking at the paper. He looked up after a few seconds. His black eyes staring straight into Harry's emerald ones.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to inform you that violence of any kind won't be tolerated at Hogwarts much less in my classroom. Do I make myself clear?" his deep baritone voice sending shivers down Harry's spine. He nodded mutely. Snape looked him up and down before his gaze dropped back to the paper.

“Seems you have inherited your father’s temperament, and,” he paused looking up at him “that is not a compliment but a remark on foolishness that will do you more harm than good.” with that his eyes once again dropped back to the paper. He dipped his quill in the ink and was about to touch it on the paper when Harry interrupted him.

“You knew my father!” Harry was excited at the prospect that someone who seemed the same age as his father knew him. Maybe he could tell him more about him.

Snape was stunned for a second by the hopeful tone in Harry’s voice. He was not expecting that reaction. He quickly recovered and nodded his head.

Harry stood there nervously, not sure how to broach the subject. It seems the professor wasn’t keen on talking to him as he was now busy scribbling something on the scroll.

After waiting for a few seconds in which no response came from Snape, Harry turned around and started walking.

“We were in the same year” Harry halted in his step before quickly running back.

Snape was now looking up from the paper, a blank look on his face. Harry's heart was thumping with excitement. His thoughts were running a mile a minute. Hopefully, he could learn what his father was like in his school days. Maybe about his mother too because they were in the same year. Anything that could give him some insight into their lives.

"He was arrogant and lazy, who found joy at other people's expense" Snape's harsh words were like cold water on Harry's thoughts. His brain stopped working for a second as he didn't know how to respond and was just staring at him. This was not what he was expecting. Finally, when his brain started functioning again he glared at Snape before turning sharply on his heel and storming off. He didn't want to risk saying something that could get him into trouble. 

In his state of anger, he didn't notice Ron, Hermione, and Neville waiting for him as he bristled past them.

“Harry, wait” Ron called out to him as they ran to catch up to him. Ron put a hand on his shoulder to stop him but he just shrugged him off. “Harry, what happened?” Ron moved in front of him to stop him. Harry tried to walk past him but Ron was blocking his path, telling him to stop.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" he yelled, making Ron step aside. Ron watched with fear as his eyes burned with fire. "Stay away from me," Harry glared at all three of them before dashing down the corridor.

Hermione came up to Ron and looked at him. His eyes were following Harry. She turned her head to watch Harry turn left at the corner. She was really angry at him for treating Ron so badly who was only trying to help him. She grabbed Ron's hand and tugged it.

“C’mon Ron. We’re getting late for class” Ron turned to face her and nodded his head. Together the three of them walked towards their next lesson.

Harry was breathing heavily as he stopped at the door to his next class to take a breath. He was already late anyway. In his anger, he'd gotten lost and had to ask for directions multiple times to get here. He breathed deeply before opening the door and getting in. He watched Professor McGonagall sitting on her desk, her eyes watching every student like a hawk as they were scribbling down notes from the board.

Her eyes landed on Harry and narrowed as he was sneakily making his way to an empty seat.

"Mr. Potter, may I know why you are late?" Harry stopped mid-stride and looked at her. He noticed that almost everyone was looking at him now.

"Umm, I got lost Professor" he answered timidly with his head down hoping to not get detention. He waited for her response with bated breath.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter" Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he walked towards an empty seat. "But make sure it doesn't happen again,” she added sternly.

Harry nodded and sat next to Dean who gave him a small smile.

'You're a lucky mate. She seems stern" he whispered leaning close to Harry.

The class went by without much drama as McGonagall maintained a strict and silent atmosphere and let the students know without saying anything that they better not get on her bad side.

Harry was in the middle of packing his bag when McGonagall approached him.

"Mr. Potter, please go see the headmaster in his office. He is expecting you. It is located on the second floor” She turned around and walked back to her desk and didn’t see the look on Harry’s face.

His eyes were wide as fear crept inside him. He thought of the worst possible scenarios _ ‘Oh no, I’m going to get expelled’  _ His inner turmoil was broken by Dean shaking his shoulder.

"You want me to show you the way, Harry. Seamus and I have already been to most of the floors and I know where the headmaster's office is located.

Harry looked at him and nodded his head. “Thanks” he murmured.

Hermione, who watched the whole scene, turned to Ron with a frown on her face. “What do you think that was about? I mean why would the headmaster ask for Harry” Ron just shook his head.

“I don’t know. Whatever it is, I'm sure he can handle it by himself. It’s not like he needs our help anyway.” Bitterness was laced in his words” He then got up from his seat. “C’mon let's go to the great hall. I’m hungry” Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

“I want to go to the library to get some study done,” she said, standing up and putting her bag over her shoulders.

“C’mon Hermione. We already went to the library once. I don’t want to go back” he whined as they started walking.

“Alright fine” she sighed. Ron fist pumped in the air. "But after that, we're going to the library" 

“But why. I mean we haven’t been anywhere in the castle yet. Let’s go out and see the quidditch stadium”

“No”

“Fine. How about we just walk outside and have a look around?”

“No”

"Alright. How about we stay inside the castle and go up to the first floor?"

“No”

"The second floor"

“No”

“Third”

“We’re not allowed to go on the third floor”

“Fourth”

“No”

“Fifth”

“No”

“Sixth”

“No”

“Seventh”

“No”

“Argh! Fine! Let's go to the library then. I even lost my appetite" Ron grumbled and stomped ahead of her, angry and frustrated that he would be spending his evening in the library again. He looked to his side but Hermione was not with him. He turned around and found her leaning against the wall next to the classroom door with one hand while the other was clutching her stomach as she was laughing uncontrollably. Her face was red with tears coming down her face.

She was having him on. He frowned and walked up to her. "Cut it, Hermione, it's not that funny," he said, pretending to glare at her but failing miserably. Soon he too joined her. People walking past them looked at them weirdly which just made them laugh harder. After a couple of minutes, they composed themselves with only a small chuckle escaping them now and then.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's go to the lake. I heard Dean and Seamus say that the view from there is really pretty"

“Great” Ron beamed at her. They were about to walk when Harry came out of the classroom. He held eye contact with them for a moment before walking past them.

"C'mon, let's go," Ron said before they started walking the opposite way.

………

Harry was standing on the second-floor corridor with Dean by his side. They were standing before the stone gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office. "What are we supposed to do now?" Harry asked Dean.

“I’m not sure. Maybe-” Just then the gargoyle started moving upwards in slow circles with steps coming from under it. “Wow. That's so cool” exclaimed Dean. “I gotta tell Seamus about this. Go on Harry” He urged Harry by lightly pushing him.

The steps stopped moving and Harry quickly ascended them. He was about to knock on the door when Dumbledore's voice stopped his movement. 

“Come in Harry,” came his voice from the other side. Harry opened the door and stepped inside before closing the door behind him.

He looked around and for a second forgot where he was by the sheer size and beauty of the room. It was unlike any other room he had seen yet. The roof was even higher than a double story house. Shelves upon shelves with floor to roof height filled with books were attached to the left side of the room. To the right was a huge circular window. Harry walked up to it and was mesmerized by the view. He could see a long waterfall flowing between two large mountains. He looked down at the lake under the mountains laying still in the perfect warm weather. 

“Exquisite isn’t it” Harry jumped and turned around. He lost his balance and accidentally pushed an antique telescope beside him. Harry gasped as the glass in the telescope shattered upon impact. He looked up at Dumbledore with fear in his eyes, now even more sure that he was getting expelled but was surprised to find amusement in his eyes.

“Professor, I-I didn’t mean to” Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Not to worry Harry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that" Harry saw his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed it at the telescope. Harry watched with wide eyes as in no time the telescope was standing back in place with no scratch on it.

He looked at Dumbledore with his mouth hanging open. He so wished to learn how to do that. Dumbledore chuckled at his expression before walking over and sitting on the chair behind his desk and motioned for Harry to take the seat opposite him.

Dumbledore put his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands “Now Harry, I’m sure you’re wondering why I summoned you to my office”

"Is it because I'm getting expelled for being late to class?" Harry asked, looking down at his lap. However, Dumbledore's laughter prompted him to look up at him in confusion.

“No, my dear boy. You’re not getting expelled” Harry visibly relaxed upon hearing that before once again looking at the headmaster with confusion.

“Then why Sir?” he asked.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. “I just wanted to know how you’re finding everything so far. Hogwarts can be quite intimidating Harry, much more so for a first-year"

Harry looked down at the table, deep in thought before responding. “It’s ok so far. I mean I like it. Especially the castle. It’s much bigger than I was expecting and very beautiful too”

Dumbledore smiled at him.

“Good. Have you made any friends yet”

"Umm, no. I like to stay by myself. Even in my old school, it was just me by myself"

“Do you like it? Enjoying your own company and not having any friends” Dumbledore asked, once again placing his elbows on the desk.

Harry thought about it before shrugging his shoulders “It’s all I have ever known so I’m fine with it.”

“That sounds like you’re letting your past dictate your future because you’re afraid of change. Am I right? Are you afraid of change Harry?” Harry was looking at his hand, thinking about what Dumbledore was saying is exactly how he felt. He raised his head and looked into his eyes before nodding his head. “Just look at how much your life has changed Harry. I’m sure you would agree that the change has been rather good right?’ Dumbledore asked, his eyebrow raised. Harry nodded his head. “So why not move forward with how  **you** want your life to be and not by how it used to be.

Everyone during your age wants to have friends, Harry. Someone they could play with or talk to. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It doesn't make you any weaker in admitting that" Dumbledore said earnestly.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, not awkward though. Dumbledore was patiently waiting for Harry to say something.

"I'm afraid," Harry spoke softly looking up at him. Dumbledore's eyes softened and he gave him a soft smile.

“There is nothing to be afraid of. Holding out your hand first for friendship always seems very daunting but that should never stop you because without friendship no other bond can be made.”

Harry thought about what he said, not fully understanding the meaning behind it but enough to get what he was trying to say. “I’ll try”

"That's all I ask of you, Harry. You should always keep trying for what you want" he winked at him which made Harry smile.

………

The next day found Harry walking in a line of students following Madam Hooch, their flying instructor. Flying was his last class of the day. She turned around when they arrived in the middle of a grassy field. Everyone stopped walking.

“Alright everyone, line up. Slytherin to the left, Gryffindor to the right" she yelled.

Soon the students were all lined up, their brooms on the ground to their right. Harry didn't bring his personal broom since this was his first learning lesson and he didn't want to accidentally damage it.

"Now remember, flying is very simple. If you follow my instructions you'll be fine. Now place your hands above your brooms and say UP" she demonstrated by showing them how to hold their hand.

There was a chorus of UPs after which some students had brooms in their hands and some didn't. Another couple of minutes later almost everyone had a broom in their hand except Hermione and a boy and girl from Slytherin who was still yelling the adverb with frustration on their faces. Madam hooch walked up to each one of them to correct their stance and motion.

When everyone was holding a broom in their hands she blew her whistle to garner their attention.

“Now lift one leg over the broom and hold it at arm's length in the middle” Everyone did as told. “Now, at my whistle gently push up with your right leg”

She was about to put the whistle in her mouth when suddenly Neville was floating a couple of feet high in the air.

“AH, AAH” he had a death grip on the broom handle and his face was a mask of horror.

"Mr. Longbottom, please come down this instant" Hooch yelled.

“I caaant” he screamed when his broom got 10 feet in the air.

"Don't move Mr. Longbottom, I'm coming" she was about to lift off when Neville slipped off his broom and came down screaming before landing with a thud on the ground. His arm bent at an odd angle.

Hooch ran up to him while the students were too shocked to react.

“I’m going to take him to the hospital wing. Do not move” Hooch ordered turning her head and glaring at them. She levitated Neville’s unconscious body and walked away.

Draco picked Neville’s remembrall, a glass ball that helped him remember when he had forgotten something. 

"Put it down," said Harry, walking up to him.

“Or what?” smirked Malfoy, facing him.

“Or I’ll take it” glared Harry.

“Try it,” hissed Malfoy.

Harry moved to snatch it from his hand when Malfoy backed away.

“Why Don’t we make it more interesting?” said Malfoy juggling the ball in his hand. “How about we race for it and see who can catch it first” Malfoy’s smirk grew when Harry just stared at him. “What? Scared Potter” he taunted.

“You wish” Harry retorted before lifting his leg over the broom and pushing off the ground. He levitated above Malfoy’s head whose eyes grew wide. “What are you waiting for, Malfoy?”

Malfoy sneered at him and soon they were both high up in the air. Harry didn’t know how he was doing so good on the broom but it just felt natural to him.

"I'll throw it and then count to 3," Malfoy said, turning to face Harry.

Harry nodded his head and gripped his broom tighter.

Back on the ground Ron and Hermione were looking with fear in their eyes. “Ron, we should stop this before Harry gets seriously injured”

“I don’t think he’ll listen Hermione”

Malfoy threw the ball before he started counting. “1,2” and he was off. He had a huge smirk on his face thinking he had fooled Harry. The ball was gaining velocity as it was coming down. Malfoy leaned down to gain more speed and held his hand out as he was closing in on the ball. He was about to reach the ball when a loud noise of wind blowing past him left his mouth hanging open.

Harry closed his hand around the ball before coming to a stop. He looked back at Malfoy with a smirk on his face.

"How? it's not possible, you cheated" Malfoy pointed his finger at Harry, his face red with embarrassment.

"I think we both have very different views on cheating Malfoy," said Harry, before gliding back towards the ground. The moment his feet landed on the ground every Gryffindor student cheered for him.

Her heart was pumping wildly with adrenaline as he looked at the beaming faces of his fellow housemates.

His eyes landed on Ron and Hermione. They gave him a small smile which he returned. He was about to go up to them when a voice everyone in the school feared stopped him.

"Mr. Potter, follow me now" McGonagal ordered. Harry passed the remembrance to Dean standing next to him before sulkily following her.

……..

Harry couldn’t believe what just happened. He was a seeker, and not just any seeker but the youngest in a century, a term he didn't even know the meaning of, but all that mattered to him was that he was a part of the Gryffindor quidditch team. McGonagal had taken him to Oliver Wood upon which she told him that she found him a seeker. Wood's face immediately lit up hearing that and he told Harry to meet him on Sunday so he can teach him more about Quidditch. Harry just nodded dumbly.

In his joy, he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said and looked up.

It was Hermione with Ron by her side. “It’s okay Harry.” she murmured. They all stood there looking down not saying a word, awkward silence surrounding them.

“I’m sorry” Ron and Hermione looked up at him. “For what I said yesterday. I was just angry after talking with Snape but that doesn’t-”

"It's ok Harry," Ron cut him off with a smile which Harry returned.

"Oh, I almost forgot" exclaimed Hermione. "We were actually looking for you, Harry. There is something you have to see" she was jumping with excitement.

Harry was taken a little aback by her enthusiasm. "What is it," he asked tentatively.

"No idea mate. She wouldn't even tell me. Mental this one I tell you." Hermione glared at Ron before facing Harry.

“C’mon, you have to see this,” she urged before turning and running with Ron and Harry following close by.

They turned a corridor and came to a stop before a large window cabinet showcasing quidditch trophies. Hermione took a few deep breaths to get air back into her lungs.

"Come closer Harry" she motioned for him. Harry walked up to the cabinet. "Look at that" His eyes followed to where her finger was pointing at a plaque.

Harry felt the air leave his lungs and his eyes filled up. There, right in the middle of the plaque, under Gryffindor, was written, 'Seeker, James Potter 1972.

“I saw this in the morning” spoke Hermione softly from beside him. Harry hastily wiped at his eyes before turning to face her.

“Thank you” he whispered, voice thick with emotion.

“You’re welcome” she smiled brightly.

Harry looked at them both. They had huge smiles on their faces and it was all for him. They both supported him and wanted to be his friend even when he acted as a jerk towards them.

He looked down and took a deep breath, thinking back to what Dumbledore said yesterday. He looked back up at them and did something he had never done before in his life. He held out his hand, a gesture that started every friendship.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter" he had a smile on his face.

Hermione and Ron’s grin got even wider as they looked at his hand before looking at each other and back towards Harry.

“Hi, I’m Ronald Weasley” Ron clasped Harry’s hand and they both looked at Hermione.

Hermione laughed before clasping their joined hands "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger"

**A/N:** Well what did you think guys? Yes, No, Maybe or just the best thing you ever read. HAHA. Who am I kidding. Please leave your comments because I love to read them. Next Chapter: TROLL


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys, hope you're all doing well. First of all I want to apologize to everyone for not uploading. I know there are not many people who read my story but I want to sincerely apologize to those who do. I can't thank you enough. I want to assure you that I have not dropped this story nor I ever will. I'm not going to make any excuses as to why i took a gap from uploading when I promised that I will be uploading at least one chapter per week except to let you know that I was busy with my college exams these past weeks that finished today. 

So, get ready for some more HP action as I take you along the journey of my remodeling of the saga. Once again THANK YOU. 


End file.
